


Distant Future

by narutoeatsasuke



Series: I'll follow him [3]
Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime)
Genre: F/M, readerbeinganidiot, readerinsert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutoeatsasuke/pseuds/narutoeatsasuke
Summary: The road of life is a tricky one; some have it easy, some need to work harder.Sinbad and (Y/n) have been through a lot their whole lives. They have had each other and the friends they've made along the way. Will life get the better of them, or will they grow even closer, because in the end, if their lives had to end one day, they'd rather be with each other...This will be updated as it gets uploaded on Wattpad
Relationships: Sinbad (Magi)/Reader
Series: I'll follow him [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675060
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. A month later

Researching during the day and well into the night was what I did the past month being away from Sinbad. I thought of what had happened and thought of what could be the best solution, even looking in the future; it all leads back to him in the end. I sighed and visions of the next few weeks appeared, which caused me to pout at how I was able to get there. I glared at my staff, which I thought I could see Varon laughing within the jewel in the middle. I sighed and went to the throne room before Rashid had someone find me, as the future was shown to me while I was studying. 

I greeted the guards, who returned it and stopped to chat with them since they were fun to chat with. We chatted for a good couple of minutes until I remembered what I went there for. They let me in, which had whoever in it, look to me. I blinked in surprise when my eyes met Sins. He got up and smiled towards me, which I gripped my staff, then smiled shyly to him.

**"Such a gorgeous sight has blessed us today,"** Sinbad commented as he came towards me, and held his hand out to me.

I put my hand in his, then a vision flooded my mind, which his eyes then widened since we could see it, as I couldn't control it fully yet,

Sinbad and I strolled through a garden, arms linked as he then twirled me around then lifted me into his arms and we went by a tree. Sitting down in his lap, we watched the clouds move across the sky, he then picked a flower out of nowhere and put it in my hair. We stood there in a comforting embrace until two figures ran up to us, the familiar hair color sat in on me, which I was surprised at the action, and it showed. Sinbad laughed and held all of us to him, the two children laughed and hugged us, while I hugged them both. The two children sat in-between my legs, with their back to me, as I was in-between Sinbad's legs. I looked at Sinbad, and he kissed my head and held us all to him.

The vision faded and we were staring at each other with light blushes on both our faces. I moved past him, our hands still linked, but I let go as I got near the stairs that led up to the throne.

**"Is something wrong, (Y/n)?"** Rashid asked, I shook my head and looked at him. 

**"I'm going with you, and, by countless searching for a better way to join you, one way seems to keep coming up. So, take me with you to parthevia as..."** I felt embarrassment while gripping my staff once again.

Rashid was confused, as was Sinbad when I glanced at him after I stopped talking

**"Take me with you as...as your concubine!"** I exclaimed and hid my face with my hands.

**"(Y-Y/n), why are you suggesting going like that?"** Rashid questioned, I peeked at him, a faint blush was on his face, I sighed and dropped my hands while holding my staff.

**"Believe me, I would rather go as me, but something wrong happens whenever I have looked. Most of my visions, as I've explained to you in the past month, seem to show me the best outcome. So if I have to...embarrass myself, I am willing to do whatever I can!"** I stated, and looked to the side, not facing Sinbad either. 

**"Are you certain that is the best way?"** Rashid then asked I nodded,

**"Believe me, I have looked endlessly. I wouldn't suggest it if it didn't get the job done,"** I replied and I looked at him,

Rashid had a conflicted look but nodded and started talking again while looking at Sinbad and me,

**"You'll only be part of my escort. In other words, as one of my attendants. You'll only be accompanying me."** Rashid stated as he looked at Sinbad mainly. And continuing,

**"You won't be able to speak to him. As long as that's alright with you, I'll prepare to leave in a few days. What will you do Sinbad?"** he asked, I looked at Sinbad, who looked back at him, and nodded, Rashid then turned his gaze to me,

**"I'll have outfits made for you. If you're going to play the part of a kings concubine, you need to dress like one,"** he stated, and I hung my head,

**"I was afraid of that,"** I said pouted then glanced at Rashid once more, who had a small smile on his face. 

**"To go to drastic lengths, that means you are understanding that you'll need to make certain choices to get closer to your goal. You're learning (y/n), that's good,"** he then said, and I smiled at him, which he returned. 

**"Prepare for the next few days. Everything will be ready by the time you both return."** King Rashid said to us, we both nodded and left. 

**"Do you want to see what I've been working on the past month?"** I asked Sinbad, who nodded and followed me to the room I was given.

We walked in silence as we walked down the halls of the palace. The sun beaming through the windows, making some treasures glisten. The door to my room came to view, I looked at him before saying,

**"It's a bit of a mess, so don't laugh,"** then I opened the door.

Papers scattered about the floor, along with books and maps; my clothes were scattered as well. I gathered the papers, making sure nothing important was thrown away; putting the books I borrowed in piles, along with the maps. I put what I was taking with me back to the company in my bag, as I continued looking and cleaning. 

**"You did all this in the past month?"** Sinbad asked while looking at the papers and reading them. I noticed his eyes widened as he continued to read.

**"This is amazing (Y/n), you figured out different plans of how you'll run your country, to laws,"** Sinbad complimented, and I smiled with a blush.

I picked up the ink pot to put it away but managed to drop it, and as my luck would have it, spilled on me, and soaked through the layers. I gasped and pouted then went to my clothing trunk; I took off my top, not really caring, but thinking of changing. I froze for a moment as the sudden vision that appeared in my mind...

Sinbad got close to me and held me in his arms with my back to his chest. He tilted my head to the side and kissed me deeply. He turned me around and held me closer to him. We pulled away for a moment and shiny string connected us before dripping down our chins. I looked away and he held my face to his and looked me deeply in the eyes before picking me up and carrying me to the bed I had been sleeping on. He set me down and held me there, holding me there with his body over mine. I covered my chest, but he took hold of my hands and held them above my head; I blushed darkly as he stared at me intently, before dipping his head in-between my cleavage, and nipped teasingly.

I bit my lip to keep from making noises, he looked at me, his gold eyes staring into mine as he left marks around them and sucking gently. He had a small smirk and kissed his way up to my neck, then biting my ear. I gasped and balled my hands into fists. He was above me, his eyes holding a new emotion in them, I never have seen before. He then kissed me again, while letting go of my hands, and moving my legs around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he held me to him while crawling with me on the bed. He gripped my thighs and continued to kiss me deeply. I tilted my head up and he kissed my neck, I turned my head, and it was as if my future self could see me there...

I bit my lip and quickly put an under layer then the shirt. Keeping my breath steady, I cleaned up the remaining mess of ink. Keeping my focus on cleaning up, so I wouldn't bother the maids. My eyes glanced over to Sinbad, who had a blush on his face while looking at the papers of my different views on things. 

**"Sin? Are you alright?"** I questioned, he looked up to me and nodded. 

**"This really is amazing, would you mind if I used them for my country?"** he then asked, I shook my head,

**"I thought of them while also thinking of your country too,"** I replied while finishing up my cleaning. 

When I was satisfied with how the room looked, I went over to where Sinbad was sitting on the bed, as he kept reading my notes. The sun made his purple hair shine and his eyes shimmer. Sinbad was handsome, that's a fact I couldn't deny, I'm sure he knew that, but if he didn't, I wasn't going to say anything. I smiled at him and nudged his leg with my foot, to which he looked up to me, and smiled back. I opened my bag, and he set the papers in it and got up. Before he could say anything to me, there was a soft knock on the door, we both looked and he raised an eyebrow, then I went to the door, and smile at who was there,

**"Hello sahbmad, how are you?"** I asked the little prince, who shuffled his feet shyly and held up a scroll. I blinked and took it, and unfolded it.

**"This is great, you have improved since last week. Well done,"** I encouraged him, which he smiled at me, he then seemed to notice Sinbad, and he shrunk back, I chuckled a bit and handed the scroll back to him.

**"I'm going home today sahbmad, I'll be back in a couple of days, but I'm going with your father,"** I explained to him, he nodded,

**"Will you see us off before we leave?"** I then asked he nodded shyly, and I smiled at him, before ruffling his hair,

**"I'll be looking for you,"** I said to him, and he then scurried away from my door, and I watched him turn the corner.

**"What have you been doing this past month?"** Sinbad questioned, I shrugged,

**"Learning really. Sahbmad is fun to have as pleasant company when his brother isn't bothering us,"** I cringed at the memories of his brother berating him, which made me use my djinn powers. 

**"If you say so. Let's get home, everyone has been waiting for you, especially Sharkkan,"** Sinbad smiled while grabbing my hand and leading me out of the room, and out of the kingdom to the carriage outside.

**"The palace will be less fun without you, miss (y/n),"** Barkaks voice said, I turned and smiled at him,

**"Maybe while I'm gone, you'll learn to play cards, and won't be losing to me,"** I replied and winked at him, he looked to the side, and the guards by us held in a laugh.

Before the door could be shut, I saw prince sahbmad running out carrying something.

**"Um, Barkak, make sure the prince doesn't hurt himself,"** I pointed in the direction, and he quickly ran up to the prince and took what he was carrying.

Barkak walked back to the carriage with a small basket, that had various fruit in it. I smiled and took it from him.

**"This is the basket he made the other day. I wonder where he got the fruit from?"** I said out loud and waved to the prince who waved back, and we left the palace once the door shut.

The ride back to the company was a relaxing one; We talked about what I had written down, and different views on things. Being in this small space was enjoyable. I missed him a lot, and by how he kept holding my hand, he missed me as well, and the past visions I got from him also convinced me. I smiled to myself and continued to chat with him. We stopped talking once the carriage stopped, and I recognized where we were once I glanced out the window. 

**"Everyone's been waiting for you to come home,"** Sinbad stated, as he opened the carriage then stepped out, then helped me out. 

I looked around and smiled happily. The company was the same as I left it, in one piece thankfully. When we walked in, I was greeted by everyone, then handed off the small basket to one of the workers then telling them to take it to my room, before I was soon knocked down by a small figure with white hair.

**"Big sister! I missed you!"** Sharkkan's voice exclaimed and clung to me. I laughed and hugged him to me,

**"I missed you too Sharkkan, I had to leave for a bit. I'm home now, alright,"** I said, and he looked at me tearfully, then I ruffled his hair while getting up with him in tow. 

**"He really was being a cry baby the whole time you were gone,"** Sinbad commented, and I smacked his arm and glared at him,

**"Leave him alone, it's only natural. I took on the role of a big sister for him,"** I said to him while patting Sharkkans' head. 

**"Welcome home queen,"** Sarios voice greeted me, I smiled and him and nodded.

**"Lady (y/n)! It hasn't been the same since you've been gone!"** Mystras's voice stated as he came over to us,

**"They've all been idiots honestly,"** Ja'far commented and I laughed as everyone came to greet me.

**"Welcome home (y/n), you seem different somehow,"** Rurumu said with a smile, which I returned.

**"Sinbad wouldn't stop sulking in your room the whole time!"** Hina shouted from where he was then laughed, which made Sin glared at him, and I laughed at it since I saw it happen.

I shook my head and went to my room, with Sharkkan clinging to my arm. I didn't notice gleaming red eyes following where I went when I left the group. I set Sharkkan on my bed and took off my bag, and stored my work in a trunk to make sure it was safe.

**"I've worked really hard this month sister. I've been training with masrur,"** Sharkkan said happily, and I smiled back at him.

**"I can't wait to see your improvement,"** I said and looked through my cabinet of herbs I had collected. 

I stopped when I vision of someone I never met came to mind.

I was held in someone's arms, someone I didn't know. I looked at the person, as they wore all black, with red eyes staring deeply into my own. They smirked at me and nuzzled my cheek with their own. I looked to the side and saw Sinbad, with a glare in his eyes.

**"See Sinbad, she enjoys my company as much as yours!"** the person said with a laugh, then they kissed my cheek and moved away from me, then floated into the sky with a laugh.

I steadied my heartbeat and got what I was looking for. I looked back and Sharkkan was eating an apple. The next few days were not very exciting, besides watching and worrying about Sharkkan when he trained with masrur. Also, the fact we didn't tell anyone we were going back to parthevia, made things a bit awkward. I came back to the company when after getting some fruit from the market and went to find Sinbad, to make sure he had his stuff ready.

I went to find Sinbad, only to see Sharkkan and masrur peeking behind the corner, and I heard arguing. 

**"Is something wrong you two?"** I asked them, they jumped and looked at me, 

**"Sister, are you really going away again?"** Sharkkan asked, I nodded and patted his head, he pouted a bit,

**"I'm going with Sinbad for a bit, don't worry alright. I'll be sure to come back,"** I assured him, and held out the basket of fruit to them. 

They looked at each other then took what they wanted. I patted their heads and continued towards the arguing. I pushed the door open and announced myself,

**"Sin, are you causing trouble again?"** I exclaimed, and I was greeted by the sight of Serendine, Sinbad, and Ja'far who was butting heads with a strange child, who seemed familiar.

**"Queen, be wary of the child,"** Tanrans voice echoed in my head.

The child looked at me and completely ignored Ja'far as he walked to me and tilted his head. 

**"Aren't you a cutie,"** I said to the child, who looked away with a light blush and suddenly held up ice flower to me. I blinked and took it,

**"I'm Judar! A magi!"** he said suddenly with a grin, I chuckled and held out a decently sized peach from the basket of fruit I had. 

**"Hello Judar, I'm (y/n). I don't have anything to give to you, but fruit I just got,"** I smiled at him, he took it hesitantly, and looked at it. 

I set my sights on Sinbad and went over to him.

**"Have everything you need?"** I asked he nodded,

**"Do you have _everything_?" **he asked, but by how he said everything, didn't sit well with me, I smacked him, 

**"I'm not doing it because I want to! You know this!"** I exclaimed with a blush, and Sinbad smirked a bit,

**"No one else knows but you, me and the king, oh and everyone that's going to see you,"** Sinbad teased, and I pinched his cheeks once I set the basket down,

**"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"** I said and felt my cheeks heat up, I then gasped at what I saw in my head, that Sinbad also froze,

We were behind a curtain, me in my new outfit. He had one of my legs wrapped around his waist, his shirt opened, while my top was down, and kissing me deeply, as my hands undid his hair and pull him closer. We pulled away slowly, both our tongues out a bit, as saliva connected us before is dripped down our chins. Sinbad lifted me a bit higher and kissed my cleavage, then nipped and sucked. I put a hand over my mouth to muffle any noise, as he sucked. He lowered me a bit then kissed me again, and pressed me more into the wall...

I pulled away quickly, then ran out of the room, and went straight to mine. 

~0o0o0~

Sinbad:

I looked at the doorway, (Y/n) ran out, her face redder than ever, because of the vision she showed me unintentionally. I looked back to what I was doing, trying to forget the image of her flushed and in my arms. My heart-beat faster than it has ever before, seeing her bare chest and in clothing that clung to her figure. That was one of the outfits she was going to have on our mission to parthevia. 

I gripped the table a bit and made myself calm down. My mind kept going back to her in the outfit, and what we were doing. That could possibly happen in the near future, but when? 

**"Sin, everything ok?"** Ja'far asked, I looked at him and nodded with a smile,

**"Don't worry Ja'far, just make sure everything doesn't fall apart. I have (Y/n) going with me, so she'll keep me in check,"** I replied and I left the room and headed towards mine. 

Once in my room, I couldn't help but think of her topless in the palace a few days ago. The scar she had faded, but still visible, but it didn't matter. I wanted to have her there, but I didn't want to scare her away. Her skin was soft whenever I held her hand in my own, but I had never held her form that close to me, but when I did, we were fully clothed and in danger most of the time.

I sighed then looked at my bed, my mind imagined her on it, flushed and shy and wanting me. I shook my head and made myself think of other things but her. She was going to be the death of me if anything.

~0o0o0~

I hugged Sharkkan, and he didn't want to let me go, which I had to have Rurumu get him off me. 

**"I'll be back Sharkkan, be good alright?"** I smiled at him, he nodded sadly and didn't struggle, but I knew he didn't want to see me go again. 

I went next to Sinbad, we looked away from each other, as the memory of what happened yesterday came to both our minds obviously. We got on the boat, then waved at everyone and soon we set off. King Rashid explained what was going to happen, and had us shown to our rooms for the time being. I saw a few trunks in mine, and I glared at them, before opening one, and saw many pieces of jewelry. I sighed in relief and went to another one, opened it then pouted, at the fabric. I looked through the many outfits and blushed darkly when I saw a familiar piece and stuffed it at the bottom of the trunk. I shut it quickly and went to the other one, then opened it and saw different shoes and shawls. 

**"Varon, I can't carry my staff everywhere,"** I stated while looking at the staff, the stone glowed faintly and I heard his voice in my mind,

**"Look through your jewelry, I can move to something in there,"** he instructed, then I went to it, and looked through the many pieces.

I picked up a hairpiece, it was gold, with intricate vine design, with blooming flower at the end. The stone glowed, before jumping to the flower at the end of the hairpiece, and a familiar mark appeared. I smiled and set it on the bed, along with my whip which held Tanran. I flopped onto the bed and sighed quietly.

**"This is going to be a long adventure,"** I mumbled, Varon's voice laughed in my mind, and I glared at the hairpiece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS APPRECIATED!!!


	2. Parthevia pt.1

I glared at the chest of clothes that were in my room hoping to make it catch fire. Getting up from my bed, I knelt by the trunk, and opened it, then looked through the colorful fabric of the different outfits that were made for me. I glared at each piece, not wanting to wear any, but knew I couldn't back out now, especially since Rashid took the time to have these made. Sighing in defeat, the different colored fabrics felt smooth against my skin, and I looked through all of them, ignoring one particular piece. Settling on a blue piece, with silver threads, I looked through my jewelry and was happy to find it also hid make-up and got matching shoes. 

I reluctantly took off my clothes then put on the outfit. The skirt split on my knees and got longer in the back; My top fits snuggly on my chest since it was made for me; slipping on my shoes, I put on the silver jewelry. Luckily Tanran moved to the silver chain that clung to my waist since my whip would be too obvious. I fixed my hair to be able to stick the pin in my hair that held Varon. Fixing the veil to attach to the silver headpiece, I put it on, and looked at the mirror that was in the chest of jewelry. Applying some makeup to complete the look was a bit difficult, but it wasn't so bad.

**"How do I look you two?"** I asked Varon and Tanran, and waited for their answer,

**"Lovely my queen, great choice,"** Varon's voice echoed in my head,

**"It suits you, queen,"** Tanrans low voice said, and I smiled at my reflection. 

I set everything up, so whatever wasn't part of my disguise, was taken care of. Looking out the window, I managed to open it, and I stuck my head out, my eyes widened when I saw what was in the near distance. Leaving my room quickly, I ignored the looks from the everyone of the ship as I passed; Making it up to the top, I ran to the front of the ship, grabbing a rope along the way, using my djinn powers to help me get there faster; Making it onto the bow of the ship, I gripped the rope tightly, and leaned forward, the wind blowing the loose strands of hair, and my skirt; I didn't care if their eyes were on me, I was focused on one thing, it was all so new, yet familiar to me. Parthevia.

Our home...

~...0o0o0...~

Sinbad:

I looked out to the sea, seeing Parthevia after so long since we've left, it was a new feeling of wonder. Seeing our home again. My thoughts were soon on a figure clothed in a blue outfit run past me, and I heard others whistling at the sight. My eyes widened as I saw her use the wind to her advantage, and be able to stay on the ship. I watched her gaze out into the distance. The blue fabric blew gently, along with her hair; I didn't want to take my eyes off of her since this was a new image of her I had never seen. She was as beautiful as any woman I had seen, and she's been there with me through them all. The jewelry she wore glistened in the sun, the fabric shimmered against her skin. 

I wouldn't see her in an outfit like this ever again since this was all to get information. My gaze went down her figure, the fabric clinging to her hips, and swaying with the wind. She turned and I couldn't think of anything else but her; the dark blue top hugged her cleavage snuggly, pushing them up just enough, the silver threads glittered. She walked back onto the ship and with help from the guards, but they kept their hands on her for a bit too long, she noticed and glared at them. Her (e/c) eyes then met mine, and she smiled then made her way towards me. 

**"Well sailor, this is a new outfit for you,"** she said, I smiled back to her and held out my hand, she raised her eyebrow and looked at my hand,

**"What? Don't trust your old friend Sinbad?"** I cheekily said to her, she smirked a bit and shook her head,

**"By how you act around women, not really,"** she answered, my face fell a bit and she laughed.

Her laugh carried with the wind, she was a vision of a woman. 

**"Sin? Sinbad? Earth to Sinbad,"** her voice interrupted my thoughts, and I blinked at her, she looked concerned and put the back of her hand to my forehead.

**"Yeah, I'm fine. You, uh, look beautiful by the way,"** I answered her, she blushed a bit and looked away,

**"T-thank you,"** she said and looked to the side, then her gaze turned to the sea. A soft smile graced her lips.

**"We'll be back to our old home soon,"** she trailed off, I nodded and took her hand in mine. 

She looked and smiled then to Parthevia. I entwined our fingers, she squeezed my hand, and I did the same to her. I had to protect her, just like before, we were going back to where our adventure began. 

**"Well, I see why the whole crew has been in a frenzy,"** King Rashid's voice said, we both looked behind and saw him. 

**"T-thank you for these clothes. I feel bad because it's to be closer to my goal,"** (Y/n) said with a blush, as she used her other hand to look at the fabric she wore.

**"It's my pleasure (Y/n), if its to help in any way I'll try, as Sinbad here knows,"** Rashid said while looking at me, the brief flashbacks of being a slave, and being rescued, came to mind.

**"Well, I'm about to punch a few of these men if they keep looking at me,"** (Y/n) then said, and glared at some of the men on board, who coward away from her gaze. 

She had the power to do that, what else could she do? Rashid turned to look at the crew, who immediately went back to work. (Y/n) sighed a bit then turned back to look at the kingdom get closer. I stood by her, unsure of what to do now. I was a wanted man in the Parthevia, only me. She seemed to have dodged the title of a wanted person. 

**"I'm not looking forward to being seen like this. It's bad enough that the crew has seen me,"** she said and hung her head. I put an arm around her shoulders and held her to me. She then hugged me, and I felt her sigh into my chest. 

**"Don't worry, if anything, they'll be more focused on how enchanting you are. The beauty of the seven seas, that has a ring to it,"** I reassured her, she smiled up to me and flicked my forehead,

**"And you're the womanizer of the seven seas,"** she said and got out of my hold. 

Our gaze kept going to Parthevia. The home we left in order to explore the world. We were going back after so long...

~...0o0o0...~

The port got closer, and I was nervous as ever. The last time we were here, Sinbad and I set off on our adventure, after he pushed Serendine off the boat while she was in a barrel. I smiled to myself at the distant memory of how we got through Baal's dungeon, to meeting our friends along the way. Our lives have changed so much since then, and it amazed me to where we were now, compared to our beginning. 

**"Nearing port!"** one of the crew shouted, I sighed a bit, and made sure everything was in place.

**"You ready (Y/n)?"** Sinbad asked while standing next to me, I shook my head,

**"Not really. We haven't been here in so long, it's kind of scary, thinking of what could happen, to what I've seen,"** I replied to him, he nodded and gave me a reassuring smile, which I returned.

**"Remember you two, keep on your guard,"** Rashid said to us when he came near, we both nodded and looked ahead. 

When we finally docked, I took breaths then looked to Rashid, who held out his arm to me, I lopped my arm with his, and we got off the boat. Sinbad in front of us, while Barkak and other guards followed behind. Looking at around, I smiled to myself at the many memories of before we entered the dungeon. 

**"How does it feel to return to your homeland?"** Rashid asked us, Sinbad was the first to answer,

**"To be honest...I'm not sure...it feels nostalgic, that much I can tell,"** and I could tell his voice sounded distant, Rashid glanced at me,

**"It's so odd, being here. I'm happy to see it again though, almost as if we never left,"** I responded with a smile, then looked back to the sea, which was my second home.

**"Sinbad, you're a wanted man in this country. You must not reveal your identity while we're here. Don't forget, you're here as part as my escort, as (Y/n) here is here as my...concubine,"** Rashid, and the hesitation in his voice was prominent, as Sinbad turned to look at us. I glanced once more at the ocean, taking it in, as it calmed me,

**"We've been awaiting your arrival, King Rashid,"** a different voice said, I didn't want to look since I could already sense who it could possibly be. I readied myself and turned to look, with a curious expression and there he was: Barbarossa.

**"It's been a long time. Welcome to Parthevia,"** he greeted us, I leaned more into Rashid, as to try not to draw attention to me, a futile attempt, but it was worth a try. 

I noticed the others behind him, and there were a good number of them. I kept quiet, and glanced to the side, trying to make myself as invisible as possible. I listened though, and so much has changed from the time we were last here. This man, Barbarossa has stepped down from his position in the military to founding a political party. 

**"By the way, aren't you going to introduce us? I'd like to meet the young man beside you, king Rashid,"** Barbarossa said, that took me off guard, as well as the others.

Barbarossa assured us since he wasn't in a military position, he had no interest in capturing him. The exact opposite, of course, he was amazed by the accomplishments made by Sinbad over the years. Even if he wasn't a wanted man anymore, anyone would be amazed at how much Sin has done in such a short time. I was caught off guard when Barbarossa held out a hand to me,

**"And this enchanting young woman as well. By the look you have, as you stare at the sea, it was as if it was your home, like the mythical mermaids, your clothing befitting the image as well,"** he said, then I glanced at Rashid, who nodded, I hesitantly put my hand in his and it took everything in me to not pull away at the vision that was shown to me, along with not showing him the vision. Even if he was the enemy, he was still a man...

I was pulled onto his lap, he tugged my hair back, and attacked my neck while looking at me intently. He used his other hand to keep me in place, as that same hand slid up my nightgown...

I smiled shyly at him, then answered to him, while pushing the vision to the side, and thought of my childhood,

**"M-my father took me and my sibling out with him when he fished. I have been on the sea most of my life, so it is like a second home,"** I said while putting all the emotion into my eyes, which seemed to please him.

**"Do you have a name, beautiful mermaid?"** he asked, so that was going to be a thing then, I decided to wing it, hopefully, the others will catch on,

**"E-esra is my name,"** I answered, he kissed my hand, then set it by my side. 

**"King Rashid, will it trouble you, if I escorted the lovely esra?"** he then asked, and I was shocked at the sudden change of pace. 

**"If you can assure she'll be safe, this is her first-ever trip along with me, I take the safety of everyone in my kingdom seriously,"** Rashid said, with a serious undertone, Barbarossa nodded and held out an arm to me.

I glanced at Rashid, who nodded, with a quick glance at Sinbad, I took Barbarossa's arm, and we went ahead of the others. I looked around, honestly amazed at the change of how it was before. It was if nothing bad happened, but I knew better.

**"What impression do you have of Parthevia, Esra?"** Barbarossa asked I looked to the side,

**"I am unsure, s-since it is the first time here, but it seems to be overflowing with pride, the people look up to you,"** I answered him, as by what I noticed, as we walked on.

I couldn't let my guard down, or I would slip up. This is one adventure I could possibly lose it all. I couldn't risk it all, not after we've come so far...


	3. Parthevia pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one is slightly different from the one on Wattpad. for REASONS.

Sinbad caught up to us, and then Barbarossa began talking to him.

**"What do you think of how Parthevia has changed?"** before continuing, not letting Sinbad answer,

**"It probably has a long way to go, compared to Balbadd. This is all thanks to our food rationing,"** he said, and I was curious at what has been going on,

Barbarossa explained how the fields were ruined during the war, and as they are producing crops, its not enough. That was a valid reason as to why the food rationing was still in place. He continued to explain as they exported more goods, which were divided amongst the people; along with the food, there were medical treatments and jobs for just about everyone. Soon Barbarossa was being surrounded by some of the people, to which he then led me back to Rashid, who put his arm around my shoulders, as we watched Barbarossa greet the people, to which everyone was then cheering. I noticed how everyone was wearing a specific colored band.

Rashid then explained to us, that that was to show the support from his people, and how much of an influence he was on them. But Barbarossa came back over to us and said how he thought merchants were amazing. Sinbad didn't agree with him, but the points he made, were valid. But the way he said it, was a bit upsetting. Barbarossa seemed to appreciate what he said and handed him some of his literary works. I gazed at them out of curiosity, since there were a few to be read. 

**"Although, they might be a little dry compared to your tales of adventures."** Barbarossa then said and left us.

When he was gone, I sighed deeply and felt the sudden weight lift off my chest. I glanced at Sinbad, he had a distant look, then I glanced at Rashid, who also looked relieved.

~0o0o0~

**"That was stressful, and you do this daily, don't you, King Rashid,"** I said with a small smile, he looked and nodded in response. 

We got around just fine until we got to a hotel as the sun started to set. Rashid and I were led to a bigger room, which had our belongings already in it after the others were in their rooms. I sighed happily as I let go of his arm, and sat on the chair in front of the vanity. I took off my jewelry then my headpiece. Unraveling my hair, my head felt lighter, this whole day was stressful, and we just got here. Glancing around, I saw my bag next to one of the chests. Making my way over, I rummaged through it, then brushed out my hair, wincing at the tangles, it was a few minutes when I was satisfied with not having tangles. 

**"Oh little queen, you must be tired,"** Varon's voice echoed, and I looked around, the saw my pin glowing.

Sitting back on the chair, my gaze turned to the mirror, and my reflection was smirking back at me. Varon leaned to the side and studied Rashid; who was sitting on a hair by a table.

**"My king, why don't you rest your head on my lap,"** Varon said in my voice, and I hid my face in my hands, wanting to smack Varon in the head.

**"Your reflection,"** Rashid trailed off, and I looked at the mirror to see Varon smiling, still in the form of me.

**"Ignore him, please,"** I said and sat up with a glare.

**"Oh, such a look my queen,"** Varon said with a chuckle, I shook my head and got up from the chair, then gathered clothing to change into.

**"I will take a bath, and make sure nothing is wrong with the room,"** I said to Rashid, which he nodded in return, and kept looking at the mirror.

I went into the bathroom and was surprised at the white walls and floor, the wide tub reminded me of the one in Artemyra. Checking around to make sure nothing was out of place or suspicious, I drew the bath, then got in once the tub was filled enough. I made sure to wash every crevice I could reach then went to my hair. Leaning back in the tub, I looked out the window; it was dark already, the moon shining brightly along with the candles burning. Finishing up, I dried off, then put on my nightgown. I sighed in annoyance, as it was short, but I couldn't really do much, because of my role at the moment. 

Luckily I had a robe with me, which gave me comfort. Once the robe was on, I put fresh water in the tub and walked out. Rashid had changed his clothes during the time I was in the bathroom. 

**"Nothing wrong in there, so you can take a bath with no worries,"** I said with a smile, he looked at me, and his eyes widened a bit, and seemed to wander. 

I went to the vanity and brushed out my hair once more. I looked at the vials on it, I was curious and began opening them. Each was a different scented oil, I settled on one that had a light floral tone, with some fruit. I poured some on my hands and rubbed it into my skin. Moving to the side, I poured some on my legs and froze at the sudden scene in my mind,

_Rashid knelt in front of me, taking my foot in his hands and setting my leg over his shoulder. He nuzzled my thigh and looked at me. The candlelight making his pink eyes glow orange, and his blonde hair shine. He got closer and lifted my nightgown..._

I quickly rubbed my legs and got up to put my slippers on.

**"I'm going to check on Sinbad, he probably isn't in his right mind right now,"** I smiled to hide my uneasiness.

**"Be careful, even if we know its an act, no one else will see it that way,"** he said to me. 

I tied my robe shut, and peeked out the door, then slipped out quickly while making sure not to shut the door too loudly. I exhaled the breath I hadn't realized I was holding and made my way to Sinbads room. Once there, I knocked and heard him reply. I opened the door quickly and rushed in, then shut the door.

**"(Y/n), something wrong?"** he questioned, I shook my head and turned to lean on the door, and looked at the ceiling.

**"This is going to be a long adventure,"** I replied then looked at him.

I felt my heart skip a beat when I locked eyes with him. His hair was down and damp, the droplets of water went down his chest. His eyes glowed a deep gold as if they could see right through me.

**"Uh, um, I wanted to see how you were holding up,"** I then said and he moved the lamp on his bed to the side table.

I took off my slippers and debated on the robe, but I could trust him, hopefully. I took off my robe and set it on the dresser then got on the bed. I lifted up the reading material he was given, and by the few lines I read, it was something similar to what I had read in the palace, but in a different perspective. 

**"It weird you know, being back here, after so long,"** I said and leaned against the headboard, then pulled my knees to my chest. 

**"We're different people now, we'll get through this,"** he said, I nodded and sighed a bit.

I closed my eyes and stretched my legs, relaxing on the bed. Suddenly an arm was around my waist, and his head was on my lap. I blushed darkly and gasped as the sudden vision in my head, and unconsciously put my hand on his shoulder, which showed him what I saw...

_Sinbad was over me, with my legs around his waist. I blushed darkly as he leaned down to kiss me deeply, his hands going under my gown and groping my skin. When he pulled away, he moved his hips closer to mine, causing me to arch my back and grip the sheets. He had a blush on his cheeks and waited for me to relax. I caught my breath, and looked at him, which he then began to move his hips into mine. I gripped the sheets while tightening my legs, pulling him closer. He clenched his teeth and moved us so I was in his lap, with him still in me. I dug my nails into his shoulders and panted while looking at him. He smiled gently at me and kissed me deeply, I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck, and he continued to move. He pulled away and attacked my neck, while I tugged his hair. He gripped my hips and pulled me down, I threw my head back, as he then attacked my neck again..._

I blushed darkly and turned to look away from him. 

**"(Y/n)..."** Sinbad's voice was low, I had never heard it like that before. 

I didn't want to look at him, because I knew his expression would shake me. From the corner of my eye, I noticed him pull away and sit up, his gaze piercing through me. I looked at the flame on the side table. The physical representation of my being right now. He took my hand and put it on his chest; My fingers twitched and I stopped myself from moving my hand.

**"If it's you, (Y/n), you can do whatever you want,"** he whispered, I pulled my hand back and shook my head.

**"Sinbad, this bridge, is a big deal for us,"** I said, hold my hand to my chest. 

I thought for a moment he could hear my heartbeat, as to how it rang in my ears. He then made his way to the side table and blew out the lamp. I shut my eyes not want to see him, I didn't want to lose him...

**"Get up,"** he whispered in my ear, after moving my hair and kissing my neck. 

I did as he said and stood with my back to him. My heartbeat not slowing down, as well as my breathing. I heard him chuckle and then pull me to him, so I was in his lap and an unfamiliar object in between my legs. I gasped and kept my eyes shut. I heard him hiss and he wrapped his arms around me. His mouth was on my neck, as his hands wandered underneath my nightgown. I covered my mouth as he groped my sides, my legs pushed together, and his hands froze before he started panting in my ear. He then had me wrap ar arm around his neck, as he nips at mine.

**"S-sin, no marks you, idiot,"** I said in a hushed tone with a blush on my cheek.

He makes me face him, then kisses me deeply. I moan quietly into his mouth, and he moved his tongue into mine. I began to move on my own, which he then gripped my sides and pulled away panting. I didn't want to open my eyes, even if it was dark.

**"Open your eyes,"** he whispered, I shook my head,

**"No. You'll eat me if I do,"** I replied, and steadied my breath.

I kept my mouth shut when I felt him moving against me; it was hot, thick, and quite long in my opinion. His hands roamed to in between my legs. Clenching my teeth, I gripped his thigh. The sensation of two fingers entering me, I dug my nails into his skin. His fingers moved slowly, feeling every crevice they could reach. I panted and squeezed my eyes shut, the sensation filling me. He then pressed a certain spot, which made me throw my head back on his shoulder, and eyes open wide. I gasped and could tell drool was on the side of my mouth. Sinbad tilted my head, and our eyes met, gold met (E/c), the moon shone in the room brightly. He kissed again, more tenderly this time, and laid me on the bed, with him on top. He looked at me with a tender smile.

**"You're so beautiful, you know that,"** he muttered, I blushed and looked to the side,

**"Sinbad, I'm going to say this once, so listen,"** I said, he tilted his head, and I let out a breath, and looked at him,

**"I love you Sinbad, and I also want you, so much it hurts, but right now, I don't want to cross this bridge, until we both know for sure,"** I said, he blinked and held me close to him,

**"I want you too,"** he said and kissed my neck,

**"That's all you got from that,"** I said with annoyance, I felt him shake his head,

**"No, I'm just happy you said it. I'll wait until we're both ready, but don't keep my waiting, and I love you too, but you already knew that"** he said with a playful tone and kissed my cheek, then y nose and finally my lips.

I blushed when I kissed him back but was happy he felt the same. We fell asleep in each other's arms, not really knowing what tomorrow with bring

~0o0o0~

I woke up suddenly when there was a knock at the door. The sun was just rising, and I had to go back to Rashid's room. I waited for the knock again, until Rashids' voice was on the other side.

**"(Y/n), you need to come back before someone sees,"** I put on my slippers and robe, then opened the door.

He blinked and chuckled a bit and held out his arm. I looked at Sinbad, who was asleep, and I smiled to myself before taking his arm and shutting the door. We went back to the room we 'shared', luckily no one saw us. I went to the chest of clothing and got my outfit for the day. I yawned when I got my jewelry out. 

**"Rest for a while longer, guards will come to check later,"** he then said to me, I nodded and went to a lounge chair, and laid out, and fell asleep right away. 

I was being shaken gently, and I opened my eyes. Rashid was dressed, and he had a small smile. Looking around, I realized the sun was in the sky.

**"You won't be able to join me when I meet the current emperor. But if you do go out, keep up your guard,"** he instructed me, I nodded.

I got up and realized a cover was on me. I smiled to myself and got up. I went and grabbed my clothes, then went to the bathroom. Cleaning myself off with water, I put my clothes on after. Once I walked out, I noticed Rashid wasn't in the room anymore, so I finished getting ready until there was a knock at the door. I blinked and opened the door, and Sinbad was there in his outfit.

**"Sin?"** I questioned, he smiled a bit,

**"Come on, apparently you'll be going with us,"** he answered, I was confused now.

**"But why would a concubine be with the king to meet the emperor?"** I wondered out loud, before grabbing my metal vessels and followed Sinbad to the entrance.

I saw Barbarossa talking with Rashid, and I knew why I was going now. I mustered up a bright smile and walked up to them.

**"Goodmorning Barbarossa,"** I said with a smile, they both turned and he had a small smile, which was odd to look at,

**"Good morning to you as well, Esra,"** he said, I caught myself before I could make a move. 

Right, I changed my name for the time being. I have to keep reminding myself of that. I looked at Rashid,

**"My king, why was I summoned?"** I asked, genuinely concerned and curious.

**"It would be rude to keep a lady such as yourself locked away in a room the entire day,"** Barbarossa answered, I nodded.

We were soon taken to the palace. I looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. Before we got to the throne room, Barbarossa said I had to wait, since he didn't want to make King Rashid seem rude for bringing me. I stood back and hid behind a pillar. Keeping watch at what was going on. I was surprised at the young emperor, it made me think of Sharkkan, and how it would have been him on the throne, and not his brother. The conversation was cut short when he started coughing, my eyes widened at the figure helping him. Falan was there aiding him. I hid before she could see me, and I wondered what I was going to do. 

When they left, I made my way to them. I listened to the conversation, and almost facepalmed at Sinbad at how he was talking to Barbarossa. This is going to be a stressful few days. Sin then went on to talk about Falan being here. Her being here was unnerving, since the incident in Valefors dungeon. I understood his hesitancy, but he really needed to no say everything on his mind. I looked at Rashid for assurance, because I wasn't sure how this would plan out. I was shocked when Barbarossa asked Rashid to take Sinbad for awhile after canceling everything he had planned throughout the day. I looked at him worriedly, then at Rashid who agreed.

**"I'll be busy with negotiations, so I won't have much time for anything else. Our ship home doesn't depart for another three days. You should go,"** Rashid then said, and I just stood quiet, since this didn't involve me. 

**"S-shall we go, my king?"** I then said and gripped his arm a bit. 

I really wasn't sure what was going to happen, I didn't want to find out, but I would eventually. Rashid then nodded to me and turned away with me following. I sent Sinbad a quick look before I turned away. I hope he was alright by himself, even though I knew he-

**"Why don't you join us, Esra?"** Barbarossa then asked, I froze and looked behind, Sinbad was also surprised.

**"I-i don't think I should. My attention should be my king if he needs me for anything,"** I said, trying to worm my way out, hopefully, it would work,

**"Sinbad, take care of her,"** Rashid said, I was surprised and looked at him confused,

**"B-but my king, I'm here for you,"** I said, unnerved at what could happen,

Rashid then put his hands on my shoulders gently and smiled at me. But the look in his eyes told a different story,

**"I'll be busy as I said before, enjoy yourself, that's an order,"** he said, 

**_"Use this to get answers to your questions,"_ **his expression said to me, I sighed in defeat,

**"If my king orders it, I will obey,"** I said with a smile, still uneasy at the whole situation.

I went over to Sinbad and Barbarossa; Sinbad had an uneasy look on his face, but he tried to hide it. Barbarossa then held out his arm for me to take, I hesitantly took it, and prepared myself in case a vision appeared. I was relieved when none appeared, and we went in the opposite direction. I looked back to Rashid, who had an unreadable expression, which then changed to a reassuring smile. I glanced at Sinbad quickly before facing ahead. The scenario we were put in was one I never expected to be in. I was happy to change out of the clothing but kept my metal vessels on, with the excuse of being gifts. I looked at the horse and patted its head, which it then nuzzled my hand. 

**"Have you ridden a horse before, Esra?"** Barbarossa asked I nodded in response,

**"It's been a couple of years since then, but I'm sure I remember the basics,"** I then said, he nodded then guided the horse out, then put the saddle on it.

Once he did the same for the other two horses, I got on the horse and scratched its ears. I smiled at it, and it made what I thought was a type of happy noise. I held in my laugh at Sinbad, who seemed to have trouble keeping balance. Once he was secured, we went on our way. The slight breeze was relaxing. I nudged the horse to go a bit faster and went ahead of the two. We were then riding the horses at full gallop, but when I looked at Sinbad, I couldn't help but laugh at his struggle.

**"What are you laughing at?!"** he exclaimed, I held my side,

**"You of course!"** I replied and kept my balance, as we continued on. 

We got to a viewpoint, and the city was in view. The ocean in the distance glimmers in the sunlight. The memories of the past crept into my mind as we continued on. Barbarossa and Sinbad began talking once again, which led to the conversation about Falan. Barbarossa then explained how he was just following orders, because of his position at the time. Soon we were having our horses go full speed. We started going until Sinbad shouted. Barbarossa and I looked, and a loud laugh came from my lips while holding my side again.

**"You really can't ride, can you Sinbad?"** Barbarossa said with a chuckle. 

We both went to him, and he helped Sinbad. I didn't have my medical supplies, so I wasn't much help. We got off our horses and sat for a while. I sat on a ledge, with my horse by me, eating grass. The cool breeze was relaxing, with the faint scent of the ocean, calming my senses. The sound of the wind. I listened in on their conversation, and it was rather interesting. Being parthevian didn't mean we were superior. Thinking of the events that happened over the years, Sinbad did that on his own power. I turned a bit, Sinbad and I locked eyes for a moment before we were stunned by the next sentence that came from Barbarossa,

**"Won't you become friends with me?"** he asked in a serious yet neutral tone.

This whole interaction was odd, since the last time we dealt with him, he was trying to kill us. We made our way to a river below. I was the first one in the creek once I rolled up the pants I was given. Making my way away from them, I looked through the rocks, seeing if I could find anything interesting. I pouted a bit and went back to them. I watched Sinbad cast a line, and explain how fishing in the river was different from the ocean. A smirk made my way to my lips, and I suddenly splashed Sinbad with water and laughed while running away.

**"Hey! What the hell?!"** he said, and I smiled at him,

**"King Rashid told me to enjoy myself, so I will to the fullest,"** I replied then made my way around the river. 

I got a pole and cast the line. Waiting a few moments before pulling it back, to reveal a bit of a larger fish than what they had caught. I smiled and held it up to Sinbad, who chuckled and took it from me. Soon enough, they began talking again. Sinbad talked about our village, our family, us, and himself. I managed to find herbs where we were, and I seasoned the fish that were skewered. Sitting down in between them, my mouth watered at the food. 

**"And your sister, (Y/n), what became of her? You mentioned her constantly in your story,"** Barbarossa said, and we both froze, but I quickly looked away,

**"U-uh, she went on her own for a while, she sends me letters,"** Sinbad said and scratched his head,

**"Hm, then it must have been fate you met Esra here, as she has the same name as your mother,"** Barbarossa commented and looked at me, I blinked and chuckled awkwardly,

**"Y-yeah, it must have been fate. I haven't been anywhere but Balbadd,"** I smiled and picked up a fish, squeezing it a bit then began eating.

**"And what about you, Esra? What is your story?"** he then asked, I paused and thought for a moment,

**"My father loved me and my sibling very much, my mother was also sick, but I cared for her, learning how to use medicinal herbs. I grew up helping her, to see her smile made me happy,"** I started and thought of the past,

**"When my father took me and my sibling out, he made sure we did it properly. I miss him, my mother and my sibling every day. Being the older one, I decided to find work, and it just so happened I got noticed dancing, which got the attention of someone from the palace, I don't hate it, I just wish I could have seen the world,"** I wove the best lie I could think of, it was going to be my story until we left here,

**"You have knowledge of medical herbs? That is a fine talent, but being a concubine, I bet you wouldn't really need to worry anymore,"** he then said, I nodded.

**"I just wish I knew what became of my sibling,"** I said and looked at the sky, feeling Sinbads gaze on me, along with Barbarossas'.

**"You both have interesting lives for a lack of better terms,"** Barbarossa said, I smiled a bit and got up once I finished my meal.

**"I'm going to walk around a bit, don't miss me too much,"** I said with a wave and went down the river.

Hopefully to clear my head of whatever is going on now. This whole trip is going to drain me...

~0O0O0~

Sinbad and Barbarossa watched her walk away down the river until her figure vanished behind the corner.

**"Sinbad, man to man, your thoughts on the lovely esra?"** Barbarossa asked him, which he blinked and looked away,

**"I, uh, just recently met her, but when I first actually looked at her, the blue outfit she wore, matched the sea,"** Sinbad trailed off, thinking of (Y/n) in the outfit the day before, and how he thought she was the only one in the world, to make his heart race and soul quiver, just by the sight of her.

**"If she weren't king Rashids' concubine, I would ask her to be mine. It may seem rather harsh since I was engaged to the previous princess, though she didn't shake me as much as Esra has,"** Barbarossa stated, looking in the direction where she vanished behind,

**"Yeah,"** Sinbad trailed off, thinking of the moments he and (Y/n) shared throughout the years.

The conversation died for a bit, until they started back up again, with the fact of Barbarossa being a dungeon capturer of two dungeons. The conversation then was cut short, as a familiar laugh was heard. Both men turned and saw the familiar figure running while holding a bouquet of flowers.

**"Look what I found! There was a small patch of flowers!"** she said and rushed over to them. 

Their thoughts were then filled with just her. Her smile was brighter in the sun, along with her hair that was blown with the wind, as her eyes sparkled with the shimmering water. The power she had over men, would be a power she would come to master in the future...


	4. Actions

Sinbad and I were invited to stay at Barbarossas villa for the next few days. I was hesitant but tried not to make myself seem suspicious. When we arrived, we were greeted by the maids; Barbarossa gave us a brief history of the house and was guided us to the dining room, which surprised Sinbad and me since the table was full of different food. He then led me to a chair that he pulled out and motioned for me to sit. Once I did we went to the other side of the table, where Sinbad had already sat down. 

**"So much food,"** I said with a hint of excitement as I stared at the food.

Barbarossa chuckled and had wine poured in our cups. 

**"Eat whatever you desire, dear Esra,"** he then said, I nodded and filled up my plate.

The food was great, and I forgot about my worries for a few moments. I glanced at Sinbad and Barbarossa as they ate and talked. I was amused at how they interacted. I chimed in whenever they asked me anything, but I just kept to myself.

**"Esra, what would you like to do, if you become free?"** Barbarossa asked suddenly, and I choked on some fruit.

**"U-um, well,"** I began and drank some wine, and took a breath,

**"I'm unsure really, I know I'd want to continue my studies of medical herbs and the like, but as for anything else, I don't know,"** I answered while taking another sip.

He nodded and Sinbad raised an eyebrow but smiled a bit. We continued to enjoy the evening before a maid said it was getting late. I looked at Barbarossa before asking,

**"Would it be alright if I got some fruit and water where I'll be sleeping, I wouldn't want to be a bother to the maids and cooks,"** I said while looking away, keeping up my role.

**"Of course, Esra, anything to make you more comfortable here,"** Barbarossa said and instructed a maid to take my requested items to the room.

Once we were done, we left the dining room, and Barbarossa led us to the rooms. We stopped in front of a door, and opened it; he motioned for me to enter, I hesitantly looked around and was surprised how homey it was. It had a feminine look to it, which eased me a bit, and I saw a good-sized platter of an arrangement of fruit, and instead of water, wine. I looked back and smiled,

**"Thank you for the room and my small request,"** I said, he nodded,

**"Sleep well dear Esra,"** he said, and Sinbad stood in the door,

**"Good night Sinbad,"** I said with a shy smile, 

**"Good night, (y/n)"** he whispered the last part, and I blushed a bit before I closed the door once he left. 

I sighed in relief and went to the open chest at the edge of the bed. I rummaged through it and found a nightshirt. Once putting it on, I relaxed and looked around the room some more. Nothing seemed out of place, and I flopped onto the bed, stretching out. A sigh left me, and I stared at the ceiling.

_**"Queen, is something troubling you?"**_ Tanrans voice asked quietly, I shook my head,

**"No, I'm just wary is all,"** I answered and got under the covers, then blew out the lamps with the wind.

I relaxed and let the sound of the wind lull me to sleep. 

~0o0o0~

At one point during the night, (Y/n) dreamt of a hand on her cheek, stroking gently. She didn't open her eyes since her dreams were filled with Sinbad; she smiled and nuzzled the hand,

**"Sinbad..."** she whispered happily and continued to dream of him. 

The hand stopped and pulled away, the figure furrowing their eyebrows, and having a jealous tint to their eyes. The figure got up slowly, as to not wake up the sleeping beauty; they grabbed a lock of her long (h/c) hair, and kissed the piece gently, letting it fall back to her. The figure froze when she turned away from them and pulled the covers over her more. Her soft breathing gave the figure some relief, and they left the room as quietly as they entered, making sure not to leave any evidence of their presence come the morning.

~0o0o0~

The following days were filled with reading different medical books Barbarossa had acquired, and let me read, along with Barbarossa helping me understand politics along with Sinbad. I took notes with the parchment about what I thought was important. 

**"You take excellent notes, Esra,"** Barbarossa stated while looking at my notes, I froze a bit and chuckled nervously,

**"I-I remembered how I would when I studied. Thank you by the way for these books,"** I smiled at him, he nodded.

**"Consider these books as a gift from me. I'll have them packed to be sent with you back to Balbadd,"** Barbarossa said, I blinked and shook my head,

**"No! That's too much! I'm just a concubine!"** I argued, not knowing what was going on now.

**"Esra,"** he said with authority, and I stiffened, his features softened as he came over to me,

**"It's a gift from me. You are different from the rest of the women I've met in my life. If I can help, I will try,"** he said sincerely and held his hand out, I hesitantly put my hand in his, guarding myself against the vision that would come.

Thankfully none ever came, and he kissed my hand tenderly and stroked the back of my hand gently. He then set my hand on the table gently and went back to Sinbad. I wasn't really sure what was going on now, it confused me too much. The next few days passed like that, and just as Barbarossa said, he had the books I read and more put in a trunk. and taken to our ship. We went back the night before, to make sure our belongings were packed. My gaze went out of the window, as I thought of the last couple of days.

**"You seem troubled, (Y/n),"** Rashid stated as he set down some documents, I sighed and nodded.

**"This whole trip had me on edge, especially when Sinbad and I were at the villa,"** I began setting my brush down.

**"Did something happen?"** he then asked, I shook my head,

**"No, it was just, odd. When we left, Sinbad was a wanted man, and I wasn't even given a second glance, which isn't bad, just a bit unnerving,"** I sighed and leaned onto my hand,

**"Use that to your advantage then, you'll be able to get around more without worrying about how you used to be a wanted person, unlike Sinbad,"** Rashid said, I nodded a bit and sighed.

**"I'm glad we'll be leaving tomorrow,"** I admitted and stretched out. 

**"That makes two of us,"** Rashid chuckled and I smiled at him through the mirror. 

Rashid rolled his shoulders and went back to reading documents. I got up and went behind him,

**"May I, Rashid?"** I asked, he looked confused and I motioned to his shoulders, he set the parchment down and leaned back a bit.

I massaged his shoulders and felt the stiffness. I focused on a knot in the middle of his back. Soon I went over his back, finding and massaging the knots. Rashid relaxed more, and I was relieved he had a more relaxed expression. I then pulled away, but he grabbed my hand. The confusion was expressed across my face, and he just held my hand and held it against his cheek with his eyes closed.

**"Rashid..."** I said softly, the visions coming to my mind, of what I believe is his past.

**"Who was she?"** I asked quietly, he opened his eyes a bit, and looked to the window,

**"Her name was Anise, I don't know where she is, but I loved her. (Y/n), can I trust you to keep a secret to your grave?"** he then said seriously, I blinked and nodded.

**"I have another son, by her, his name is Alibaba,"** he said, I was taken back at the sudden information.

**"I will keep the secret safe. Thank you for trusting me so much, Rashid,"** I smiled and he smiled back.

**"You're the first person to know, and I know you'll keep it safe,"** he said and let my hand go. 

I turned to leave, but then hugged his shoulders. The sadness and pain he felt, I felt it through my vision, and I couldn't just leave.

**"I'm sure you'll meet your other son one day, you just need to keep going forward,"** I said, he put his hands over mine and leaned back against me.

**"Thank you, (Y/n). Your presence here is more than comforting,"** he said, I smiled and then pulled away. 

**"Good night King Rashid, I'll be here before the sun rises,"** I said and tied my robe then left once I was sure no one was going to catch me.

~0o0o0~

(Y/n) didn't know of the natural power she had to entrance anyone. She didn't know that since her stay at the palace, Rashid had taken a liking to her, as she reminded him of his lost love, but was very different from her. King Rashid sighed in annoyance, as he thought of the moments not too long ago, between him and (Y/n). He couldn't help but think of her as more than an ally. She came to him for guidance, and he began to think of her as more. He secretly wished she would consider taking on the role of an actual concubine, as she would be lovely in a lavish room and her sights only on him.

He shook his head at the thoughts, as he knew she would never go for it. She was too strong-willed to be tied to anyone but Sinbad, who was just as headstrong. Rashid just accepted the truth, that (Y/n) would be with Sinbad no matter if by companionship, or through marriage. The two would be together no matter what, and no one would get between them. The thought of her staying in one place didn't sit well with him, to which he chuckled and got ready for bed. The thoughts of her by his side filled his mind, as he dreamt of her gentle touch and soft voice.

~0o0o0~

I yawned and snuggled under the covers as Sinbad smiled to me while reading a book. I looked at him and moved the hair off his shoulder. Sinbad set his book down and picked up his bag from the side of the bed. I rose an eyebrow and watched his back muscles twitch. I reached over and trailed my fingertips down his spine. He shuddered and I blushed a bit before pulling my hand back and pulling the covers over my head. My mind raced at my sudden action, as I wasn't sure what came over me.

**"(Y/n),"** Sinbad said my name and tugged the cover a bit to reveal my eyes.

I blushed and looked at the pillow. He sighed and lied next to me, gold met (e/c), and we stared at each other for a moment.

**"Let's get married when we get back,"** he said suddenly, my eyes widened.

**"Are you alright Sin? If we get married, then-then..."** I trailed off, not knowing what to say, and turned to the pillow to hide my face.

**"I'm in love with you (Y/n), you know this,"** he said in a serious voice, I lifted my head to look at the headboard.

**"Sinbad, marriage is a big step for us. You can't just propose, I mean you did the first time, but...I don't want us to make the mistake of diving into something we're not sure of..."** I said and hugged the pillow to me, not looking at him.

**"I know what I want...I want you to be the one I spend the rest of my life with...if it's not you, I'd rather be alone and leaving a trail of hearts until I get to yours,"** he said and got close to me, putting his head close to mine and nuzzling his cheek with mine.

**"That is really horrible, but at least you're honest,"** I said with a giggle and nuzzled back.

Why did life have to throw so many challenges? I turned onto my side and looked at him. He had his eyes closed, opened one, then opened the other. We stared at each other until Sinbad put a hand on my cheek and I blushed at the vision that came to my mind.

_Sinbad was laying on me, a content smile on his face as he nuzzled my stomach. I stroked his hair and relaxed into the pillows around us. We were in an outdoor setting, the sun shining on us as we relaxed. Sinbad then moved to have me caged by his body. He stroked my cheek and leaned down, capturing my lips with his. Soon his arms were holding me close to his chest and deepening the kiss. My arms wrapped around his shoulders and pressed closer to him. We then pulled away from each other and we nuzzled each other. I smiled brightly at him, which he returned and kissed my forehead..._

I blushed darkly, as the vision made my heartbeat fast. The future I could have with him appeared every now and again. 

**"I want that with you,"** he whispered to me and put his forehead to mine while stroking my lips with his thumb.

Tears fell down my eyes slowly. I didn't know why I was hesitating. My whole life was filled with adventure and friendships; I bit my lip, not knowing how to answer; I wanted to be with him, yet rule my own country. I didn't want to share him with anyone, yet didn't want to tie him down. There was nothing in the world I absolutely wanted, besides being with him until the end of our days and going on adventures, but how was I able to answer this life-changing decision? 

_**"If you hesitate, you'll miss every possibility... "**_ Varon's voice whispered in my mind.

**"...yes...let's...let's get married, Sinbad..."** I answered with a smile, his eyes and lips widened as he hugged me close to him.

I hugged him back tightly. He lifted my chin and stared lovingly into my eyes then soon kissed me deeply; his feelings seeping into me as he pressed me further into the bed. Sinbad pulled away and nuzzled me, which I nuzzled back. Soon he reached over and grabbed something along with my hand and slipped the ring on my finger. I blinked in surprise and chuckled. 

**"I'm glad you kept it safe for me,"** I admitted, he chuckled and kissed my hand.

**"It was made just for you, no one else would be able to wear it,"** he answered and held me in his arms.

He blew out the lamp and the moonlight seeped into the room. He held my hand in his own and didn't let go. I nestled against him, and my mind wandered.

Was I really making the right decision of accepting his sudden second proposal, again? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, comments concerns??


	5. Events

The morning we were to leave, was uneventful, with just the minor scare of losing my djinn. We found it, once Varon decided to stop playing his joke. We were then greeted by Barbarossa and his party at our boat. I smiled and made my way onto the boat, but got stopped by Barbarossa,

**"Esra,"** he began, I blinked and looked to him, with a curious look,

**"I look forward to your next visit, and I also wish to give you more research material,"** he said, and then some guards came over with 3 rather large chests, and put them on the boat,

I was shocked and shook my head at the sudden action.

**"You've given me much knowledge, more than what I deserve Barbarossa!"** I said, and stood my ground,

**"A fine lady of your caliber needs everything to fulfill herself. That dream of helping people with the power of medicine stuck with me. If anyone could do it, I believe it would be you,"** Barbarossa said to me, with a firm voice, and I knew I wasn't going to win.

**"Thank you, even though I don't deserve such kindness,"** I said with a defeated smile, he nodded with a smile that didn't hide his triumph. 

I bowed a bit and hurried to my room. I really wasn't comfortable with that smile, but I knew I couldn't flat out tell him to go bother someone else without offending him. Calming my breath, I sat on my bed, and my staff glowed gently.

**"Queen, you must be exhausted,"** Varon's voice said to me, I nodded and flopped over.

**"I have him to worry about, and now my wedding with Sinbad also,"** I said to him, raising my hand to look at my ring that glittered with the sunlight.

Soon Sinbad entered my room, with an uneasy look. I sat up while keeping my eyes on him. 

**"Everything alright?"** I questioned, he sat next to me, and hung his head,

**"I'm exhausted from this trip,"** he said, I smiled a bit and put my hand on his head,

**"I know the feeling Sin,"** I said and he glanced at me while taking my hand in his.

My gaze didn't waver, as he put my hand on his cheek and nuzzled it gently, and I stroked his cheek as he did. His gold eyes looked into mine, and they shone the color of honey, sweet and keeps you stuck there. We didn't look away from each other, as he moved my hand up, and gently bit my wrist, I was curious at what he was doing. We moved closer to each other until our foreheads were touching, our gazes locked on the other. The tension in the room wasn't bad, but it was there.

**"Sin..."** my voice trailed, and he put his hands on my cheeks, to which he smiled gently.

**"Your eyes are beautiful, you know that,"** he stated and kissed my cheeks; a blush spread through my face and I looked away while he chuckled and pulled away.

When he did, he grabbed my hands and kissed my palms.

**"These hands have helped me many times, and if I could do anything to not hurt them again I'll do it,"** he said, I blinked and shook my head,

**"Sinbad, I'm going to be a queen, I'll have to fight for my country, just as you will,"** I said, he looked at me bewildered,

**"Don't give me that look, we'll have to do whatever we can for our countries, you know this,"** I stated, he nodded in agreement.

**"We'll be ruling our own countries, and will have to protect them,"** I continued on while pulling my hand away, and getting up from the bed. 

I went to my clothing trunk, and rummaged through it, before taking out my regular clothes. Sighing happily, I took off my headpiece and set it aside. Looking through the trunks, I got out the rest of my clothes and then brushed out my hair. Sinbad kept watching me curiously; 

**"You have a weird look on your face, what is it?"** I questioned and faced home again, he shrugged,

**"I enjoy looking at you, is that so bad,"** he said with a smirk and leaned back,

**"Yes, yes it is,"** I said, he pouted a bit and watched me. 

**"Cover your eyes, I'm changing,"** I stated, and glanced at him,

**"It's not like I don't know what's under there, seeing with my hands gave me an excellent picture,"** he responded with a grin, and I threw my brush at him and blushed darkly,

**"Get out,"** I said with a glare, he chuckled and got up and came over to me,

**"We'll be married anyway so I can wait to see you fully,"** he whispered in my ear and kissed the spot behind it gently before leaving.

I felt my blush darken and I pouted until I watched him leave and I let out a relieved sigh. Quickly changing my clothes, I relaxed once more and flopped onto my bed. The sound of the waves helped my nerves. Stretching, I got up and left my room. Going to the cargo, I found the chests Barbarossa gave me and rummaged through them. I was surprised to find medical books and books about herbs. I took a few books back with me to my room and began to read. I was amazed that there was more than what I read at his villa. 

The trip home was uneventful, thankfully; I couldn't wait to be home once again, but there's the fact that we'll be announcing our engagement to everyone. Oh no, even more stress...

~0o0o0~

Sin and I sat together, watching the sunrise. Leaning against him, the wind blew gently, but it was cold. Sinbad chuckled and wrapped his arm around me and held me to him. We enjoyed each other's company and didn't want our adventure to end. The moments like this are worthwhile, but that's only part of the whole picture. I yawned loudly and he chuckled while yawning right after. We laughed and continued to watch the sunrise. The morning continued on, and in the distance, we saw our home of Balbadd. I looked at the ring on my finger, and it glimmers with the sunlight. Sinbad wrapped his arms around me and set his head on mine. I pouted and thought of the past when he was shorted than me, but he was papas son, and papa was tall and strong. 

**"You got shorter,"** Sinbad said, I hit his arm,

**"You just keep growing,"** I said and he smiled and nuzzled my cheek.

Sinbad being overly affectionate was a bit of a new experience for me, for the both of us really. Soon enough, we were at the port. I was relieved that we got home safely but anxious at what's to happen when we tell everyone the news. The help Rashid provided us for the chests I was given was helpful, but embarrassing all the same. When we got to the company, I had them put the chests in storage for personal use, and met back with Sinbad. We walked in and were greeted by the workers, then soon Ja'far and Vittel came over to us. 

**"Welcome back Sin, (Y/n),"** Ja'far said with a smile, and then went into serious mode.

**"I have prepared reports for you to review. The most important deals we've made since you both have been gone,"** Ja'far started, but Sinbad stopped him,

**"I'll review them Ja'far,"** I said with a smile and took them from him, and he gave me a relieved smile in return.

Sinbad and I went to a meeting area after he told Ja'far and Vittel to gather everyone else. I looked through the documents and was pleased with what they did. I bet it was because of the incident that happened, that things were looked closely to. Sinbad was quiet next to me,

**"Don't think too hard, you'll hurt yourself,"** I said with a chuckle, and he turned to me with a small smile,

**"Will you give me something else to think about,"** he said, and his hand ghosted my skin that was under my shirt, and I smacked his arm.

**"I'll hurt you if you keep that up,"** I kept on reading and waited.

Soon everyone was in the room, and I wasn't so worried about what was going on. Sinbad was the one who interacted the most, so my experience wasn't much to be explained. I listened in the conversation while Sinbad made critically accurate points about the government and to whatever conversation he and Serendine had in the past. The conversation was beyond me because I wasn't much help, but I tried. The conversation shifted, and we separated. I went off on my own and looked through the chests I got. I had help with the books since there were so many. In the next few days, I was busy looking through documents and reading books.

Vittel helped to mark important information for medical use and was all around a good helper. My glance kept going out the window, I wasn't sure what was going on, but I felt uneasy.

**"Is something wrong (Y/n)? You keep looking out the window, like you're waiting for something,"** Vittel commented, I sighed and shook my head,

**"I don't know, you know that feeling that you get when you feel like something is gonna happen, but you aren't sure when?"** I asked he nodded,

**"I keep getting that feeling,"** I replied, he nodded again and came over to me then patted my shoulder,

**"Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing,"** he said with a reassuring smile, I smiled back. 

We continued to work until Varon's urgent voice rang in my head,

**"My queen! Get my staff and prepare yourself!"** he shouted in my head, I got up suddenly and got the staff by the window,

**"(Y/n)?"** Vittel asked suddenly, 

**"Vittel, stay close,"** I ordered, he nodded and we stood next to each other,

**"Queen, think of a barrier around you,"** he instructed, I closed my eyes and thought of a barrier around myself and Vittel. 

I steadied my breathing, and I felt a power envelope myself and Vittel. Opening my eyes, I glanced and saw a glimmer around us. Vittel blinked and poked the barrier, and it rippled where he touched.

**"What's going on?"** he then asked,

**"I don't know, but something is-"** I was cut off by a massive quake shaking the building.

The barrier stood firm, rippling with the quake. Once it was over, I made sure to keep the barrier up for a while longer, until Varon said it was safe.

**"Vittel, go check if everyone is alright! I'll check outside!"** I said, he rushed out, and I changed into Tanrans fully body equip, and went out the window. 

I was surprised at the sight, of the town people knocked out. I went around, making sure no one was seriously hurt. My fears were gone when there were none. Soon I found everyone and the only ones awake were Serendine and the little boy, Judar I believe it was.

**"Serendine!"** I shouted and went faster, and she looked shocked at my sudden appearance and followed my form when I landed in front of her.

**"How are you awake?"** she asked shocked, I thought for a moment,

**"Varon..."** my voice trailed at the sudden realization,

**"My djinn warned me, and I was lucky enough to block the attack,"** I continued and saw the others.

I quickly went to the others and checked them over. Sighing in relief, they weren't seriously injured. My gaze went to Serendine,

**"What happened?"** I asked seriously, she hesitated and answered,

**"I wanted to fight Sinbad and test my power,"** and I could tell she felt bad, I sighed a bit,

**"You need more training, trust me, metal vessels aren't easy,"** I then said and looked around, wanting to help, but was unable to.

**"You can wake them up,"** Varon's voice whispered in my mind, and suddenly the staff he was housed in was in front of me,

Taking hold of the staff, I held it to me. 

**"Being of otherworldly sight and illusionary sound, Varon! Lend me your power!"** I exclaimed and his power flowed through me.

I was then sitting on the staff, which floated above the ground. Glancing at Serendine, I smiled at her,

**"I got this princess, you keep practicing,"** I said to her, and the staff rose further until I was seeing the town. I then stood upon it, taking deep breaths.

**"Look in yourself Queen, the song of healing,"** Varon said in my mind, I nodded and soon let my voice travel with the wind and the sound of waves.

The song was full of love, care, and comfort. My feelings for my friends, and for the people who helped me, I wanted to help them, even if was for a moment. 

~0o0o0~

Serendine watched the foolish girl do her second djinn equip quickly, and it was much more beautiful than hers, she wouldn't admit. The princess watched her go far above, and soon a melodious voice was heard. A warmth filled her chest as she watched her sing; unknown to her, the child next to her, his gaze was fixated on the being above. Serendine saw movement on the ground, she looked at everyone begin to move. 

Sinbad was the first one to wake up, and look above him, he smiled lovingly at the figure in the sky. Everyone else began waking up, and (Y/n) was back on the ground. She helped everyone up and made sure no one was injured. A feeling crept into her heart, something she wasn't sure what it was, all she knew, whenever (Y/n) and Sinbad was interacting with each other, she didn't like it...

~0o0o0~

I left the others and went around the town, checking up on whoever wanted my help. Everyone in the town seemed to appreciate my concern for their well being. It made me happy that even if I wasn't needed, I gave them peace of mind, that I cared. 

The next few weeks were uneventful, until one day...

I enjoyed the sunshine, with the herbs for medicine in my bag, I made my way to the company. When I got there, some of the workers were peeking in, I was curious so I crept up behind them,

**"Is something going on?"** I asked, they fell over and looked at me,

**"Vice president, there are two people here saying they're going to escort president Sinbad as a state guest,"** one explained, I was confused with the statement, and I peeked in and froze.

I looked around frantically, and was about to run away before I was spotted,

**"Miss Esra! I'm happy to have met you here,"** an excited voice said, I steadied my breath and turned to them with a smile,

**"It's been a while, how are you?"** I asked, making sure I don't slip up, even though I completely forgot the party members in front of me,

**"We have been well miss esra, and you seem well yourself; But I'm wondering why you are here and not in the palace,"** he asked curiously,

**"U-um, well, after we got back, King Rashid came to me, and asked me what I truly wanted, a-and I said I wanted to help people by becoming a healer and to learn the basics of trade,"** I answered, hoping that would be a good enough answer,

**"That's an excellent goal! You surprise even me, no wonder lord Barbarossa has become so smitten with you,"** he said, I blinked confused, the other one with him, smacked his arm and glared t him,

**"We weren't even supposed to know, and you go and spill the rice,"** she said, I sighed a bit,

**"F-forgot what I said miss esra! But this makes it easier as well, lord Barbarossa also requests you there as well, he even made sure to invite many doctors,"** the party member said, I was surprised at what he was saying oh no.

**"B-b-but I'm nothing more than a would-be healer, I'm not important enough,"** I started and he shook his head,

**"You have a dream to be a doctor, and that's what intrigued lord Barbarossa, you weren't like anyone he's met before. Sinbad has accepted, we really hope you will too,"** he said with a shy smile, glancing at Sinbad, he nodded and I sighed,

**"Alright I accept, on the condition I get to meet with the doctors and healers that he's invited,"** I said, they nodded happily, 

**"That's great! We will surely tell him about your conditions when we get there,"** he said then, and I smiled back.

**"I must go put these away, excuse me,"** I said politely, then nodded and I quickly went to my room, walking past Serendine, but by the look she had, she wasn't too happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, I wasn't in the mood to write, been vibing with my cats and playing games XD


	6. Events pt.2

Sin and I gathered our belongings, and set out, along with Ja'far this time around. At least someone else was with us. The trip wasn't too long the second time, which was some relief. We were greeted kindly by the other party members and were told our belongings would be taken to our rooms, which we would be then escorted to after the party. I was hesitant, but luckily I had my whip which housed Tanran, and the hairpiece that Varon transferred to once again. I made sure to dress better, especially with the fabric I was given by Rashid. Keeping my head held high, I walked alongside Sinbad and Ja'far with a calm expression.

**"You seem calmer this time,"** Sinbad said to me in a quiet voice, I smiled to him,

**"Well we have more information about the person we need to keep tabs on,"** I answered, he shrugged in agreeance, 

**"(Y/n), will you be alright on your own?"** Ja'far said in a worried tone, I smiled reassuringly at him while patting his head,

**"I can, don't worry too much about me, just focus on Sinbad,"** I answered, to which he pouted as I patted his head.

We got to the celebration hall and parted ways. I snuck up on Rashid, to which he chuckled at my sudden appearance.

**"It is lovely to see you once again, Esra,"** he said, I laughed sheepishly,

**"Thank you, and I don't know if they mentioned when they went to invite you, but,"** I waved him closer, which he complied and I whispered in his ear,

**"The lie is you set me free, and I'm studying to be a doctor and traders, which is why I came with Sinbad this time,"** to which he nodded,

**"I'm glad you told me that, since it is similar to what I told them,"** he then said, to which I sighed in relief.

**"It really is nice to see you again, (Y/n),"** he whispered to me with a caring smile, I smiled back and nodded,

**"Same to you Rashid, and to you too Barkak"** I replied and smiled to the guard, who grinned at me, 

**"Good to see you're well, it's been boring around the palace since you left,"** Barkak said, as Rashid held out his arm,

**"Shall I escort you around, I've been told there were many doctors and healers here,"** he said, I nodded and sighed,

**"Yeah, apparently, by what I heard, they were invited for me to talk to them, since Barbarossa seems to be taken by me,"** I grumbled as we walked, he nodded,

**"I heard something along those lines, but I don't think I was supposed to hear,"** he answered as we walked around.

Sinbad and I caught each other's gaze but kept going. Rashid and I went around, and there were a fair amount of doctors and healers; I was relieved that Rashid was with me since it seemed fairly obvious if he weren't they wouldn't answer my questions, but as I asked different questions more detailed than his, the doctors and healers answered honestly. The different information was interesting to hear. We kept the encounters short, as to get through a good portion. 

**"Thank you, Rashid, once again for helping me,"** I said honestly, as I took a sip of my drink he had gotten for me, he shook his head,

**"No need to thank me, you have done so much in your life, and if I didn't help, it would weigh on me if you didn't reach your goal to becoming queen and a doctor unless the doctor part is a ruse?"** he asked, I then shook my head,

**"No, it was always something I wanted to do, but it was put off since our whole adventure began,"** I trailed off and my eyes found Sinbad talking to Ja'far.

**"Well if I can help, I will as much as I am able to and sahbmad had asked me where you have been; I was surprised when he did and said I would try to convince you to visit,"** Rashid said, I chuckled and we continued to our way around.

As we walked around, Rashid talked to other people, some asked if I was his wife; I almost choked and shook my head, and was about to answer, but Rashid beat me to it,

**"She is an apprentice trader, we have known each other for quite some time, and have met once again; though it wouldn't be bad to have her as a wife, she is a strong-willed woman, knows what she wants in life, and aspires to help everyone, which is why she's learning to be a doctor,"** he said confidently, and I was taken back by the whole statement.

I don't know what was more shocking, that he considered me a candidate to be his wife or his confidence in me being a doctor. The remainder of the party, I couldn't help but notice that some women were fixated on me, most likely because of how I was close to Rashid. When I would look at them, they turned away, but when I turned, they hid behind their fans and talked. I just wanted to go back to my room and relax with one of the books I had gained from the host of the party. Soon we finished going around the room, and we stood a bit ways away, talking to each other. 

**"What is your plan after all this?"** Rashid then asked while taking a drink of his wine, I thought for a moment,

**"I'm unsure really, but I think you'd want a personal invite,"** I started, he had a curious look, I looked away for a bit,

**"Well, um, sin and I, we-we plan on getting married soon..."** I continued and drank my wine,

**"Well I'm glad I was told personally, I accept, just send an invite when you two choose a date,"** he said and patted my head, I pouted which he then chuckled.

**"I think someone is trying to get your attention,"** he said while motioning to the dance floor, and Sinbad was looking at us while bickering with Ja'far, I shook my head,

**"I think so, it was nice talking to you once again Rashid,"** I smiled, which he returned and I walked away to get to Sinbad.

Once I got to them, they stopped bickering.

**"I'm not going to ask, but please stop,"** I said while drinking my wine.

**"Sinbad is just being a handful as always,"** Ja'far said, I laughed and he then got closer to m and whispered in my ear,

**"Can you explain the name people have been calling you by?"** and I nodded,

**"I wasn't sure what would happen if they knew my real name, kind of panicked and thought of that name, so here I'm Esra, not (Y/n),"** I whispered back to him, he nodded.

**"Well that explains why Sinbad kept changing subjects most of the time,"** he said.

Soon the main event began. Barbarossa's voice echoed loud and strong through the room. It was clear he held power just by his voice. We discussed the different leaders that have been invited before the same voice was much closer to us.

**"Sinbad, and the lovely Esra, thank you for coming,"** it said,

We were caught by surprise but managed to regain our sense. I smiled politely at him,

**"Lord Barbarossa,"** I said, he nodded to me, then to Sinbad.

Sinbad and he exchanged pleasantries before he was congratulated for his win. Soon they were talking about something even I wasn't aware of, and I shrugged in confusion when Ja'far looked to me. But he had to quickly get his bearings when Barbarossa questioned him, which his answer wasn't a total lie. Soon Barbarossa was showing a map of the land he was thinking of giving to Sinbad to start; I was surprised at the size of it. 

Soon there was talk about seeing the island. Of course, they would want to see it, but knowing Sinbad, he'd wait,

**"Let's go now,"** Barbarossa stated, to which Sinbad tried to object,

**"Don't worry, my subordinates are used to stuff like this,"** Barbarossa then said, which the party members agreed, and it reminded me of what would happen with Sinbad in the beginning.

**"I know the feeling,"** I said under my breath and took a drink.

**"Esra, I heard you are apprenticing under Sinbad, correct?"** Barbarossa then asked, I tensed and nodded.

**"Y-yes, Rashid helped me, since he and Sinbad are close friends, I couldn't thank them both enough,"** I said with an awkward chuckle, he nodded at my answer.

**"It would be fun if you came along, Esra,"** Sinbad said with a kind voice, I sighed a bit and nodded.

**"Alright, alright, I'll go,"** I said reluctantly.

Soon we were lead to a carriage and headed out. I looked out the window and took in the scenery. It was beautiful to look at, even if just a few years prior, war plagued the land.

**"Esra, how are the books?"** Barbarossa then asked, I looked at him and smiled widely,

**"Oh, they hold much information! I have been experimenting with different medicines and salves! I have been successful in fatigue and seasickness medication!"** I answered with excitement at my recent finished product, his eyes widened and he chuckled,

**"That is brilliant to hear, in a short time, you've managed to create medication,"** he said in amusement, I looked away a bit,

**"It was a lot of trial and error, but once I got it down, it really worked for everyone who was willing to take it,"** I said embarrassed, he laughed at that comment,

**"It is a fact things must be tested before sending it out. Were you able to talk to any of the doctors that I invited,"** I nodded,

**"I was, though I had to get the help of King Rashid, since by how they acted when he was telling them I wanted to be a doctor, their moods altered a bit,"** I said honestly,

**"Altered?"** Ja'far questioned, I nodded,

**"If I become a successful doctor, then their resentment will only be heightened that I'm a woman,"** I said to them,

**"You'll be a successful doctor Esra, and I'll help you by taking down anyone who says you can't,"** Sinbad said confidently, I laughed,

**"I want to take them down with my own power, but thank you, I'll keep that in mind,"** I said, which I did appreciate knowing he would if I just said so,

**"I agree with Sinbad, and if you need help setting up shop, I'll make sure there's one for you if you so choose to begin here,"** Barbarossa said, I nodded,

**"Thank you, you're too kind to a would-be doctor who was a concubine,"** I said shyly and looked out the window.

The ride was soon ended, and we got out. Sinbad was in front of me, so he saw it first; but the sight before us was one I cherished, especially Sinbads expression, that was filled with excitement and joy. The wind blew gently, but I couldn't take my gaze off of Sinbad; it was as if he was a different person, no, it was a part of Sinbad that got locked away when he was a slave...Sinbad the sailor...The future king of his own country...

We were then taken closer to it; Sin and I stood close to each other and looked around curiously, as Barbarossa explained the history of the island. I looked around, and saw a much newer building in the distance, it was a bit unnerving for some reason; I shook it off when Barbarossa explained it was a research facility, and it was empty by now. We walked around some more until Barbarossa had the party member,

**"His name is Dairu,"** I whispered to myself in relief, as to finally be reminded what his name is. 

I walked a bit ahead of them and was happy to see Sinbad's dream come true slowly, in front of my eyes. As the negotiations were between them, I was happily looking at the building, a bit sad of what might have happened but, it couldn't be helped; that changed when I got sudden flashes in my head, silent images, but I could tell what was going on; murder, agony, pain, fear...

I placed my hands on a nearby building and emptied out my stomach.

**"Miss Esra!"** Dairu exclaimed worriedly and rushed over to me, I coughed a bit more and looked around frantically.

**"Are you alright?"** Dairu asked me, and I nodded,

**"M-must of been the wine, I-i had quite a bit,"** I tried to cover up my fright with something that I was doing earlier,

**"The wine did have an odd flavor to it,"** the other party member mused, which I thanked whichever god there was, for helping me at the moment.

Sinbad was then next to me and had a worried expression; He put the back of his hand to my forehead and sighed in relief.

**"It probably was the wine, you don't have a fever. Let's go back, you probably are tired from the trip still,"** he said reassuringly and held out his arm, I smiled a bit and took it, since he wouldn't let me go otherwise,

I was happy to have him by my side, no matter what. We went back to the carriage, and Sinbad was next to me the whole time keeping tabs on me. I kept dozing off but the ride seemed to help, as the feeling died the farther we got away from it. Once back, I stretched and reassured the others I felt much better; when Sinbad met wit the young king, I took deep breathes and my mind wandered to the images that came to my head, that was what happened in the past, it couldn't be helped.

**"The product of war..."** I mumbled sadly, as it wasn't something that could be avoided. 

Soon they were leaving the throne room, and I looked over to them. Seeing Sinbad helped me ground myself, and I made my way over to them,

**"I take it, it went well?"** I questioned with a small smile, he and Ja'far nodded.

**"I'm not a wanted man anymore,"** he said with a grin, that made me happier.

Soon Barbarossa had to leave, but he didn't leave without some words that would definitely anger Serendine. Looking to Sinbad, something was off about him, as if he wasn't himself. If it wasn't for Ja'far stopping him, I don't know what could have happened.

**"Sinbad? Are you alright?"** I asked quietly, and put my hand over his, he looked confused about the whole situation.

**_"Something isn't right,"_** I thought to myself. but had to keep it to myself for the time being.

The look on his face was one of exhaustion. I didn't hear what he said since my mind was occupied at what just happened. We went to our rooms, and I was relieved that we were a few doors away from each other. I put my hand on his cheek, which he nuzzled and gave a small smile, which I returned and went to my room. I relaxed on the bed and dozed off into a slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, comments, concerns? I am really liking this series, and hopefully, it will be longer, but as the other 2, mainly 13 chapters, so it is halfway done, and usually the stopping point is a good transition.


	7. Truth

Suffocating...Pain...Fear...Sadness...

I watched the event unfold quickly. People were beaten, stabbed, torn away from their families; Blood, tears, screams, I heard and felt it all. They were forced to change into monsters; familiar eyes watched everything, eyes belonging to one person...

Sinbad was in pain...I had to help him...I had to be by him!

I sat up quickly as tears ran down my face, and I looked around the room, which was dark, with only the moon being the only source of light.

**"Queen, what happened?"** Tanrans voice whispered in my head, I shook my head,

**"I-i don't know, I need-I need to get to Sinbad!"** I said in a hushed voice, and I fell out of my bed in a rush.

Putting my shoes on, I was cautious about leaving my room; Once the coast was clear, I hurried to Sinbads room and knocked. Waiting a few moments and knocking again.

  
**"Sinbad, I-i'm coming in,"** I said in a loud enough voice, then opened his door and peeked in. He wasn't there.

**"Where is he?"** I questioned out loud, and images flashed in my head of Sinbad in pain.

I collapsed to the floor in silent tears. The overwhelming sadness raked through me, and I gasped for air. 

**"Queen, I know where he is,"** Varon's voice said suddenly, I nodded and shakily got up.

**"I need to go to him, he needs me..."** I sniffled and went back to my room, once his door was closed.

Sliding to the ground, I caught my breath and tried to calm down. Once I wasn't crying, I got back up and got me a drink of water before cleaning my face then looking out the window.

**"Varon, I don't want anyone to know it's me, they'll recognize me,"** I said to Varon as I took hold of the metal vessel.

**"Don't fret my queen, you are more than capable of making your form different,"** he said confidently,

I gripped the staff and felt the power course through me. I didn't have time to be crying, Sinbad needed me more than anything, and if I had to be his strength, as well as my own, I will do it. My form changed to the full-body equip and I thought of my form as a majestic bird, one people would have to see, to believe anyone. I leaped out the window and flew above the city. I looked around and the moonlight seemed to be focused on the island. 

**"There my queen, that's where he is,"** Varon's voice said and I made my way there. 

The wind felt a bit harsh, but that wasn't my concern at the moment. I didn't want to waste time, so I hurried myself to the island. In a blink of an eye, I was on the ground, and rushing toward the one building that didn't sit right with me. The research facility...

I stopped at the entrance, my breath shallow. I was scared, not from the darkness, but for what was in the darkness. Looking around, I found a torch, and luckily I had flint in my pocket for reasons like these. I controlled my breath and picked up the torch while gripping my staff in the other hand, and walked cautiously into the building; in the corner of my eyes, I saw figures on the other side of the glass tubes that were in rows. I knew if I looked, I wouldn't be able to continue forward. Dread and fear rippled through my body, taking shaky steps, and making sure not to hurt myself, I continued on.

**"Queen, are you sure you're ready for this?"** Varon's voice asked worriedly,

**"I can't hesitate any longer Varon, if I don't, I'll never be a queen..."** I whispered and kept going. 

I made it to an opening, and peeked inside,

**"Sinbad!"** I exclaimed, he turned to me suddenly in shock,

**"(Y/n)..."** his voice cracked and I ran over to him and placed the torch and my staff on the ground.

**"Sinbad, what happened?"** I asked worriedly, he looked away, his eyes wavered...

I lifted my hands and cupped his face. He looked sad, broken-hearted, lost. I hugged him to me, he held me tightly in return, to which it felt as if my clothing would rip from how hard he was gripping. I felt his heartbeat against me, and his breath was shallow. I tried to move my head, but he wouldn't let me move from his chest. Something was wrong, but what...

**"(Y/n)...it is you..."** a different voice said my name, and I froze. 

It was a voice I never heard before, but the feeling I got from it, was familiar somehow...

~0o0o0~

(Y/n) came to me at the worst times, but I couldn't deny her when she was near. Her worried expression did little to help me. When she held my face in her hands, I felt as if I would crumble there in her arms. I didn't want her to see what was behind me, so I kept her from looking past me; it was futile when her name was then said by auntie.

**"(Y/n)....it is you..."** she said. (Y/n) then managed to get out of my hold and look behind me.

I watched her, as her eyes widened and put a hand to her mouth. I noticed her legs shake a bit, but she stopped them from shaking. 

**"Who....who are you..."** (Y/n) questioned auntie, who smiled through her tears.

**"Esra and Badr...they always said you would grow into a beautiful woman..."** auntie said, and it clicked in (Y/n)'s head,

**"Auntie? What happened to you?"** she asked uncertainly and got closer.

Auntie shook her head and reached her hand out through the bars, but stopped before she touched (Y/n).

**"You and Sinbad were always together, and still are, that makes me happy to know you never left each other,"** she said as she retracted her hand.

**"Show me, auntie,"** (Y/n) said suddenly, I couldn't see her face, but I knew she was looking down,

**"Show me what happened to you!"** she exclaimed, her voice echoing through the room, which caused the others to stir. 

My eyes widened when her form glowed gently and she reached her hand out to aunties before it was on the other side of the cage. I watched (Y/n) freeze and almost fall over, but I caught her. I looked at her face, tears fell rapidly, her eyes held nothing but sadness and pain. She clenched her teeth and balled her fists. 

**"Please...Sinbad...(Y/n)...help us!"** Auntie said and tears fell once more.

I then felt a stinging on my arm, and I looked to see (Y/n)s hands digging her nails into my arm with trembling hands. I helped her up and grabbed the torch along with her staff. We needed to leave. Now.

**"We need to go, (Y/n),"** I whispered into her ear, she nodded slowly while looking at auntie.

**"I'll....I'll try! I'll try auntie! I'll try!"** (Y/n)'s trembling voice said as tears fell from her eyes once again, and reached out to the cage.

Auntie did the same and held her hand into her now large ones.

**"You were always kind like Esra, even if you weren't theirs by blood, you were always their daughter, (Y/n),"** auntie said with a sad voice and let her hand go.

We left the research facility after that. (Y/n) kept her head down, but I could see the tears still falling. Once outside, she went to a bush and she then threw up once more, but it was longer and sounded more painful. When she was done, her sobs echoed through the night as she collapsed and wrapped her arms around herself. Her form shook violently as she cried; I sat behind her and held her close to me as physically possible. We stood there for what seemed to be forever until her sobs started to quiet down. She hugged me closer to her until she was just hiccuping. (Y/n) sniffled once again, and pulled away slowly and rubbing her eyes; she looked at me, her eyes were red and filled with sadness.

**"Earlier, it was then that I saw them, it wasn't the wine that got me sick..."** she admitted quietly and gripped her shirt.

**"It's not your fault (Y/n), you didn't know,"** I tried to comfort her, she sniffled again and hid her face in my chest.

This was a burden we both shared. It was cruel to think I wasn't the only one who knew and had this on their shoulders. I stroked her hair as her body shook, but she didn't cry; her tears were dried out, for now; she then took deep slow breathes and pulled away from me as she looked at me. The look in her eyes wasn't of sadness, but of acceptance and determination.

**"Sinbad...use me..."** she said, I was taken back by what she said, but she didn't waver.

**"No, I'm not-"** I started but she cut me off,

**"I saw you run yourself into ruin. If I can prevent that, I'll do anything I'm able to for you Sinbad...anything..."** she trailed off while her gaze not breaking from mine. 

I took her hands in mine and held them close.

**"Stay with me,"** I whispered in her ear, and she nodded slowly.

**"Haven't I already been?"** she whispered back, which I could hear her smile, it made a small one appear on my lips and I pulled back.

**"Let's go back,"** I said as I helped her up.

She got her staff and sighed a bit. I watched her as her form changed into her full-body equip. I couldn't take my eyes off her, it was like I was seeing her for the first time, but this was only a part of her.

**"Sin, you're staring again,"** she said, I blinked and she was close to me while sitting on her staff and floating above the ground.

**"You were just so beautiful, I admire beauty, you know this,"** I responded to her while changing into Baals full-body equip.

We set off back to the city, we stood close to each other and took our time. When we got back to my room, it was a bit awkward for us, as we weren't sure how to go on.

**"Sin lets...let's take a bath, we need one,"** she said then, I nodded back to her.

She took my hand and went to the bathroom. I knew fighting her wasn't the answer, so I just let her. She was quick to fill the room with light, and the steam from the water was relaxing until a faint smell of something was in the air.

**"Mint and lavender, if you're wondering,"** her voice said gently while sitting on the edge of the big tub with her hand in the water.

Soon enough her back was to me, and she undid her hair, and it flowed like (h/c) silk. I shook my head and then followed suit. Somehow I managed to get in the tub before her, and she was behind me, running her hands through my hair. It was relaxing to feel how gentle she was, and I laid my head back onto her shoulder. Glancing at her, she had a calm expression, as she trailed her hands over me gently. I nuzzled her neck and she chuckled a bit and continued to whatever she was doing. She then wrapped her arms around me, and I relaxed against her. We stood in the tub for a while, relishing in the other company. We got out of the tub then put our clothes on; as she was about to leave, I stopped the door from opening, she turned to look at me and was confused. Before I could stop myself, I said what was on my mind,

**"Stay with me tonight..."** I said to her in a low voice, her eyes widened, and looked down and she took a breath before looking at me,

**"If you need me to be your strength, I'll be it for both of us. I'll be by your side until I die,"** she said with a loving expression and put her hand on my cheek.

I nuzzled her hand then pulled her to me. She hugged me back, and I lifted her in my arms and went to bed. I set her down and she kept her gaze on me; the moonlight shone in the room, her figure glowing gently by the light as her eyes shone gently; before I knew it, she was under me, her hair fanned out as if they were cracks in the bed. It was quiet before I leaned down and kissed her gently, and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I pulled away and took off my clothing, I watched her take her clothes off and I couldn't help but kneel in front of her once her clothing was off. She watched me curiously, but I could see a blush on her cheeks. I took in her figure, she was flawless, her chest rose slowly with every breath she took; I lifted her foot and put it on my shoulder, and grazed my lips on her leg, as I got closer to her; I nipped and sucked at her thigh, she gasped and put a hand to her mouth. that noise fueled my ever-present desire for her. My tongue trailed closer, and I felt her tremble a bit. I looked at her, her eyes quivered with her body, her lips parted a bit; the look she gave me, was one no one else has seen. 

**"You're gorgeous, you know that,"** I whispered against her skin, I felt her skin get warmer. 

Moving closer, I dipped my head in between her legs and finally tasted her nectar. My eyes went to her and I did slow licks, and she was panting while gripping my shoulder, her nails digging into my skin. Moving my tongue into her, her head went back, and she gripped my hair. I nipped her folds gently, and she moaned quietly.

**"S-Sinbad..."** she whimpered, and I froze then looked at her.

The emotion in her eyes was one I never saw, but I knew they were only for me. She wanted me too.

I pulled away and she winced and took small breaths. She watched me as I got closer to her and pulled her onto my lap. I felt her tense as she rubbed against me, and it took everything I had not to take her then. Stroking her cheek, I leaned into her and kissed her deeply, and moved my tongue into her mouth. Her hands tangled in my hair, as mine did in hers; her legs wrapped around my waist and I held her to me, her chest was as soft as I imagined. We pulled apart, and our foreheads were put together. We panted a bit, the moonlight seeming brighter than ever. She was with me and said she would stay with me no matter what. I took her hands in mine and entwined our fingers. I never saw myself without her, not now, not ever.

**"I love you,"** I said to her, she smiled gently and gripped my hands,

**"I love you too,"** she said gently, and I kissed her once again.

During the kiss, I let go of her hands and wrapped them around my neck, while my hands then went to her hips and I entered her slowly. She gasped and trembled while her nails dug into my skin. My teeth clenched as I felt her around me. We stood still for a moment before I began to move. (Y/n) gripped my arms as she gasped, I watched her lips quiver, as her chest moved against my own. I paused and set her on her back, holding her hands in my own, I started moving again; her eyes widened as her breath started to get ragged, as well as my own. I watched her form move with each thrust; her back arched slightly off the bed, and I gripped her hips while moving my own against hers. Her mouth widened in a silent scream as her legs tightened around me and her insides gripped me; I shuddered against her as I felt my end erupt inside her. We both panted as I slowly pulled out of her, which made her gasp and wince. 

**"Sinbad..."** she said in an airy voice and she seemed to glow in the moonlight, with a sheen of sweat on her.

I settled next to her, as she turned to me and pulled me against her. I hugged her to me and took in her scent, which was a mix of mint, lavender, and the sea. This pain wouldn't leave me, but with her, it was bearable. I felt her kiss my head and stroke my hair, her heartbeat slowed as she relaxed. 

**"Stay..."** I whispered against her neck, she kissed my forehead and I looked at her, she had a loving smile,

**"Forever..."** she whispered back and held me to her.

I don't want to leave these arms of hers...

~0o0o0~

I woke up with the sound of birds and sunshine. Glancing around, Sinbad was curled against me. The event of last night flooded my memory, and I took deep breathes; if Sinbad and I both went over the edge, that would be bad. I had to be strong, for both of us. Sitting up, I looked at my figure, and I felt the heat in my cheeks, as the bite marks on my body became more prominent the more I found. Looking at Sinbad, I stroked his hair and felt sadness tug at my heart; his expression wasn't one of relaxation, it was filled with uneasiness. I wish I could have taken it away fully, but last night was only for the moment. I sighed to myself and looked out the window.

**"What have I done?"** I whispered to myself and looked down when an arm wrapped around my waist.

Sinbad groaned a bit before opening one eye. I smiled gently at him and stroked his head.

**"Good morning,"** I said while stroking his cheek.

Sinbad leaned into my hand and tugged me closer. He pressed his lips against my side and breathed in my scent. 

**"When you're ready, we can leave, alright,"** I said in a soothing voice, he nodded and stroked my thighs.

Our legs soon were entwined as he tugged me down and snuggled against me. His head fell on my chest and he caressed gently as if I was fragile. I held him as he trailed his hands over me, but froze when there was a knock at the door.

**"Sinbad? I can find...Esra anywhere, have you seen her?"** Ja'fars voice asked,

**"Don't worry Ja'far, I'm in here, can you wait for us, I'm not sure when we'll be out, but please, wait,"** I answered him, and I heard him sigh in relief,

**"Alright, thanks for answering me. I'll come by later,"** he said in return and I heard him walk away.

**"We'll go at your pace Sin, don't worry,"** I reassured him and moved the hair from his face, but his face was filled with a mix of being tired and sad.

It felt like ages until he sat up. I did the same and got up from the bed and put on my clothes. I untangled my hair and tied it up. I felt his eyes on me as I freshened up and fixed my clothes. Sinbad soon got dressed but was still a bit out of it, so I straightened his clothing to make it presentable. We soon left his room and went to get Ja'far. I didn't do any talking, just let him do what he normally would. I shook my head when I figured Ja'far was going to ask about Sinbad, but even I couldn't answer him. 

We managed to get a meeting with Barbarossa when we visited the palace. Sinbad answered to wanting the island, to which Ja'far had already made the calculations. It was a relief it was over, but when he got questioned on how he looked, and if he had seen anything, it made me sad he said no, but I understood why he did it. Once the ordeal was over, we left, and I was walking by Sinbad. Ja'far started to question him, but he stopped him and said to return to the inn. 

**"I'll take care of him Ja'far, don't worry,"** I gave him a reassuring smile, which he sighed a bit and nodded then went back to the inn.

Once he was gone, Sinbad put his hand on the wall, and he threw up on the floor. I rubbed his back as he trembled, then took out a handkerchief, then put it on his mouth. He didn't bother to take it, he just moved his head against it. This was a burden me and him shared. An unfortunate one at that. I wiped his tears after I wiped my own. and he took hold of my hand and gripped it tightly. I gripped it back and we continued on our way. I had to be his strength, or else both of us would end up in a dark place once again. 

To make our destinies come true, I knew our hands would have to become dirty. That was a fact I couldn't deny...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I do not recommend helping someone out like this, cuz it might not work, but you never know. It's for the story, so don't worry, it's gonna work out. hopefully. 
> 
> COMMENTS APPRECIATED!!!!


	8. Take a breath and decide

The next few days were eventful. Sinbad made the announcement of the new land, and everyone was rearing to go. The look on SInbads face didn't waver, and that pained me, but I would stay by him if anything got too out of control. He relied on me when he couldn't sleep at night, which I gave him comfort; it was all I could do at the moment but was happy to at least try to ease his pain. When the news spread we were going to see the island, I kept close to Sinbad. The memories of the lie I told them echoed in my mind, as I looked at the place where the research facility once stood, I kept my emotions from showing on my face, as I wasn't supposed to have seen anything, along with Sinbad. But then my identity was soon unveiled, as a worker from the company said my name in front of a certain someone...

**"Vice president (Y/n)! We need help with the invoice!"** a frantic voice shouted, and I looked and one of the workers was looking through papers.

I rushed over and took it from him then laughed,

**"It's alright, we just got this done not too long ago; It should have been archived, but with everything happening, I can see why it accidentally got put in with everything else,"** I said in reassurance and patted his shoulder, and he sighed in relief,

**"Thanks so much vice president! I'll go make sure no others are in mixed in!"** he said confidently and rushed off, I went back to what I was doing but was soon stopped as I passed someone

**"Well dear Esra, or should I say (Y/n), may I have a word with you,"** Barbarossa asked, I froze and nodded slowly.

We walked together until we reached a sort of secluded area, it was not filled with anything yet, but getting there.

**"I knew there was something different about you, but to think you were the vice president of the company,"** Barbarossa said, I took a breath and looked at him,

**"I kept my identity a secret, as I wasn't sure how things would have played out the first time we got here, I apologize for deceiving you, but it was for the best,"** I explained, my voice not wavering, he nodded.

**"Well I would like to know the real you, not the one I knew as Esra,"** he said and looked down at me, his eye hard and calculating.

**"Well, I uh-"** I started when another worker found us and sighed happily,

**"Vice president! We need help finding something!"** they said, I looked at them and nodded quickly,

**"Of-of course! Excuse me,"** I said then bowed a bit to Barbarossa and followed the worker.

I needed to tell Sinbsd of what happened, but I knew it would have to wait for now. I helped the workers find what they needed and went around to see if anyone else needed help. The sudden move really took everyone by surprise, but they managed. Mystras, Hinahoho, and Rurumu, along with Parsine all went back to their respective kingdoms to make sure everything else went smoothly. Sinbad began to work even harder, as did I to keep up with him, but everyone could tell he was tired; I tried to slow him down, but I knew he wouldn't listen, so I made new medicines to try to help him, which seemed to help, I had to moderate him whenever he took them.

**"Thank you, (Y/n),"** he said and leaned back, then I stroked his hair gently.

Sinbad leaned into my hand and looked up to me. I smiled which he returned and pulled me onto his lap. I watched him as he held me close and nuzzled my hair. Holding my hand in his, he kissed it gently.

**"We need to tell everyone about our engagement soon,"** I said to him, he nodded and held me close.

**" But I want to keep you to myself for a while longer,"** he mumbled into my hair, and I smiled while snuggling into him.

We stood like that for a while as he entwined our fingers. I get off his lap, he pouts a bit while pulling me to him again and nuzzled against my stomach. I smiled and pulled away from him. Sinbad got up from his chair then put me on the desk. I blushed a bit and watched him.

**"I need to get work done,"** I told him in a quiet voice as he took the papers from my hands and set them aside.

**"We have alone time now, and you've been working hard,"** he whispered in my ear and kissed my neck, I tensed and felt my face heat up.

**"Now? We can't with everything,"** I tried to push him away and he grabbed my hands then kissed me intensely. 

I kissed back and held his hands. My arms then wrapped around his neck as he put his hands on my waist. I gasped when his hands went under my shirt. He then started to grope me gently; My body began to tremble at his touch, and he pulled away. My breath quickened as did his, we looked each in the eye, our faces flushed. 

**"Really? Of all times,"** I mumbled as I got off the desk, he chuckled and pulled me to him,

**"You bring out everything in me,"** he says to me and kissed my forehead.

**"You idiot,"** I giggled and kissed his cheek then grabbed the papers and rushed ut before he could get me again.

The days were busy, which kept us distracted for now. It was peaceful until we got a guest...

**"Vice president!"** Vittels voice exclaimed and I looked to where the voice was, he had an uneasy look,

**"Vittel, something wrong?"** I asked worried, he shook his head,

**"We have a guest, you're the first one I found,"** he said, I was then confused,

**"Can't you take care of the guest?"** I asked he shook his head again,

**"It's falan,"** he said and I tensed. 

**"Falan from valefors dungeon?"** I asked he nodded. 

**"Find the others, I'll make my way there,"** I said, he nodded and rushed past me as I went to where I assumed she would be.

**"Excuse me,"** I said then opened the door and walked in.

A woman was there, I was about to leave, but knew better to think otherwise. The woman looked to where I was.

**"You're that girl who was with Sinbad that day in Valefors dungeon,"** she said, I nodded.

**"You've gotten much stronger I sense,"** she said, I didn't confirm or deny it. 

Soon everyone else was in the room with us. I sat with Sinbad across from her while the others stood behind us. The conversation was a bit slow, but then she asked what Sinbad thought destiny was. I was confused at the sudden question since I wasn't sure how it pertained to what's been going on. The whole conversation was making me uneasy. Soon sin asked us to leave. I got up but Sinbad stopped me,

**"The others, not you. As someone who is bound to Sinbad by destiny, it's only right you hear as well,"** she said to me, I tensed and looked to Sinbad, who nodded and I sat back down. 

She soon began to tell us how she made the monster in the dungeon to test SInbads power. What she wasn't expecting, was me helping out, as if I was something she didn't expect. Soon enough, she began to explain destiny to us. But the more she talked, the look in her eyes made me uneasy, especially when she said Sinbad would be the key to free us from the bonds of destiny. The more she explained about how we live and die is part of a system, I felt dread. When she got close and put a hand on Sinbads shoulders, I tensed, as it was unsettling.

**"But Sinbad, you're different!"** she said in an odd voice,

**"You were born with a vast amount of magoi at your disposal, and you can even feel destiny. You're someone special!"** she exclaimed, and it was starting to become overbearing. 

This talk about destiny, it was as if there was something tugging at me, telling me to get away from her. I stood there, not wanting to leave Sinbad alone. Falan then continued,

**"Even though you are bound by destiny, you also have the power to deviate from it. That makes you a singularity,"** she stated, which caught my attention,

A singularity? How?

**"The possibility of freeing this world from the bonds of destiny lies within you,"** she said, and her gaze went to me, I tensed and she got close to me,

**"And you (Y/n), your presence is one that is undetectable. You caught me by surprise when you helped Sinbad in valefors dungeon. You were born with the ability to deviate from destiny since yours is undecided, almost like you weren't meant to be here, which makes you a singularity as well, an undetectable one,"** she said, my eyes widened and I was at a loss for words.

Sinbad took control of the conversation and she went back to him. I took a breath not realizing I was holding it in. The rest of the conversation was her telling us of an organization called Al-Thamen. This whole thing was getting crazier as it continued, but I knew if I pushed it to the side it would end badly. Soon enough, the conversation started to die, and Falan presented him with a black dagger, with the same symbol of a djinn. It sent a chill down my spine, and I didn't want to touch it. 

Falan then left, leaving just Sinbad and me. We sat in silence and the dagger glimmered in the sunlight, giving off an uneasy glow. I watched Sinbad, as he lifted the dagger and buried it into the table causing me to jump as black rukh came out of it. I looked at him and he got up, holding his hand out to me, I took his hand got up. 

**"It's too late to worry about destiny. I...must keep moving forward,"** he said as we both stared at the dagger, I nodded.

**"And I'll be there right next to you,"** I said in a quiet voice, he wrapped an arm around me and kissed my forehead.

A few days after Falans visit, Seredine and her two servants were nowhere to be seen. The note she left was heartbreaking to some, but that was her choice to make. She and Sinbad had different views of everything, and it was obvious they would clash someday. I sighed a bit and leaned against Sario. I wanted to go with Pipirika, but at the same time, no, since it wasn't my choice to make.

**"Are you feeling unwell queen?"** he asked quietly, I shook my head, 

**"I just wish things were easier, you know,"** I replied, he nodded. 

**"(Y/n), come with me,"** Sinbad then said to me while in front of me, I blinked and took his hand and we went up a few steps.

**"The day I picked, of course, had to be one that things happen, but if we're going to continue with this, I might as well do it,"** Sinbad said in a quiet voice and I was confused,

**"Everyone! The parting of Serendine is saddening, but she has chosen her path to take. As I have as well, which makes this even more important, I don't want any of you to forget her, but I would like to turn the mood in a different direction,"** he continued, and my confusion just grew even more, as was everyone else,

**"In a year time... (Y/n) and I are to be married!"** he exclaimed to everyone, and I heard gasps, which then turned to cheers.

I felt my eyes widen at the sudden news he spurted.

**"Sin, are you sure about this?!"** I asked quickly, he nodded and pulled my hand to his lips.

**"I was going to talk to you about it, but it slipped, and I thought it would raise the morale,"** he explained and held me close, I felt his heartbeat quicken, and I smiled a bit.

I didn't notice the heartbroken expression on someone's face, as I was too busy distracted by the sudden announcement without my knowledge. I punched his arm and pulled away from him,

**"You really are something else,"** I said with a small smile, and he leaned in close,

**"I'm your something else,"** he whispers, then lifted me up while spinning me around, and kissed me in front of everyone else, which made their cheers get louder.

We pulled away and I went to Rurumu who hugged me to her and congratulated me. Soon I was then surrounded by other workers who congratulated me. I was happy to see everyone else be happy for me and Sinbad. I knew it was a lot to take in, but I couldn't back out now. I was hugged by Sharkkan who pouted a bit.

**"Are you alright Sharkkan?"** I asked, he shook his head, I was then concerned,

**"I was gonna keep you as my sister,"** he sniffled a bit, I laughed and hugged him,

**"Oh Sharkkan, I'll always be your sister, don't worry,"** I said while stroking his hair, he nodded and hugged me. 

I pulled away and soon everyone was making their rounds to congratulate Sinbad and me. Soon I managed to get away from everyone and sit on a crate. As I was taking deep breathes, Rukh flew by me and went out the window, I blinked in confusion and as I followed them to the window, flashes of dungeon creatures, a dungeon, and an unfamiliar Imuchakk villager, flooded my mind. Exhaling quickly, I grabbed the window sill. I grinned at the images.

**"My next dungeon. Time to head out again,"** I giggled and I ran to my room. 

I was oblivious to what was going on after I got away. I was only told when Sario came to check on me. 

**"Something wrong Sario?"** I asked while packing stuff away.

**"You're heading out again?"** he then asked, I nodded,

**"And you're coming with me, I saw a dungeon,"** I smiled to him, but it vanished when I saw the hint of uneasiness in his face. 

**"Sario, what happened?"** I asked concerned now, and a scene played in my head.

Barbarossa knew we were helping Serendine and Drakon; Sinbad defended them, I kept watching as if I was there. He knew the whole time, but for some reason he didn't know I was there, which he confirmed. It made me angry that he had the audacity to string Sinbad along. He then continued to bait them, even asking Drakon, who said Sinbad was his master. I took breathes and kept watching. The conversation ended with tense pleasantries. Once Barbarossa left, the vision ended and I was sitting on my bed with Sario kneeling in front of me.

**"Sario? W-what happened?"** I asked confused, he chuckled a bit,

**"Your eyes glowed and you stood there, I guided you to your bed and just kept watching you,"** he explained, I nodded and took a breath as he got up and went to the door. 

There was a knock on my door, and Sinbad opened the door, looking troubled.

**"I saw, that jerk knew the whole time,"** I glared at the floor,

**"You saw?"** Sinbad asked I nodded in response.

**"It just happened; my powers are growing, and it's kind of scary,"** I admitted while looking at my bag.

Sinbad's eye followed and he blinked then coming close to me.

**"You're leaving again?"** he asked, with an uneasy tone, I nodded.

**"Another dungeon calls me, I'll be back don't worry,"** I smiled at him, he sighed in relief and took hold of my hands as he sat next to me.

**"Will you be gone long?"** he asked me, I shrugged,

**"I don't know, but if I'm not back within a month, head east,"** I said, he nodded and hugged me to him. 

I blinked and hugged him back. The new dungeon was going to be fun for a lack of better words. I pulled away and put my hand on his cheek.

**"I need to leave soon if I want to be back earlier,"** I said to him, he chuckled and got up,

**"I'll get a ship ready for you and get a crew,"** he said and kissed my cheek. 

I smiled and nodded then he left the room. Sario stood in my room, looking at me with an unknown expression. I laughed and got my stuff ready.

**"Go ahead Sario, you're coming with me,"** I said he nodded with a small smile and left. 

The remainder of the day, everyone was running around, especially since not only did Serendine leave, Sinbad announced our engagement, to Barbarossa being a jerk, and I was leaving again for a dungeon. The sun began to set and I finished getting my things packed; I left my room and helped whatever need to be done, so I know I did something before I left for a bit. Sinbad kept his word and got a crew and a ship ready for me; As I was looking over documents, Ja'far came in to check in with me.

**"I'm glad you told us this time,"** he said as I gave him documents to file,

**"Don't remind me, but I had to not tell him because I knew he would stop me or would come along,"** I said to him, he nodded.

**"You know Sin better than any of us (Y/n), you had your reasons, but this time he knows you'll be back,"** he said, I nodded.

**"How...how was he when I left before?"** I asked hesitantly, Ja'far thought for a second before sighing,

**"He was depressed; he would go in your room and stay there for days on end, looking out the window and when he wasn't in your room, he would look out to the sea, you could tell he was waiting for something,"** he answered with a distant look,

**"Wow, I thought I had it bad,"** I said with a quiet voice while looking at my ring.

I smiled to myself and held it to my chest. This time was different for us, we were older and our experiences helped us become better people. Ja'far left and I finished up, leaving a note as detailed as possible for when they file the papers. Leaving the room I walked around and noticed everything was lively but calmed down. The employees greeted me and continued. Walking out of the company I looked up to the moon.

**"Well what do we have here, a lost maiden?"** Sinbad's voice said as he wrapped an arm around me, as he had Valefors djinn equip.

I smacked his arm and walked away from him; he followed and picked me up suddenly then made his way to the ship we had and we sat at the top. Sinbad reverted back to his usual attire and wrapped his arms around me once again, the breeze warm and calming.

**"I'll wait for you to come home,"** he said and kissed my cheek,

**"I'll come back this time, don't ruin my room while I'm gone,"** I said with a giggle, he blinked and held me closer,

**"Who told you?"** he asked, I shook my head,

**"Not telling. I looked up at the sky while I was away, wondering if you'd be looking at it too,"** I said while putting my hands over his.

**"We'll have our time together Sinbad. And in a year, we'll be married,"** I said awkwardly,

**"My first and last wife will be you,"** Sinbad said, I blinked was curious as to why he said that,

**"We'll see Sin,"** I retorted and kissed his cheek. 

Our time together was something we both cherished. I never knew my life would end up like this so soon. Time kept moving forward, I had to go along with it, for now, I didn't know what else would happen in the future, all I knew was in a year, we'd be married, that will be another adventure entirely. I hope our paths don't stray too far from each other, I'd rather stay by his side for as long as I can...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this one is gonna be about 10 chapters maybe 11, because imma do a little filler of the dungeon, because I don't want this to be the only one with 8 chapters. So I'm gonna lengthen it. Cuz there is a time gap where I stopped, and it would suck to just make this one longer because of the time gap.


	9. Moving forward in the flames

I had to push Sinbad off of me as he clung to me; but in doing so, I fell off my bed. Wincing at the sudden pain, I got up and put my clothes on. Sinbad didn't want to leave me alone, even though I tried to push him out, he managed to weasel in. Making sure everything was packed one final time, I set my bags by the door. Sinbad mumbled in his sleep and was soon waking up as I fixed my hair. 

**"The sunlight makes you more gorgeous,"** he complimented while yawning and stretching. 

I glanced over and blushed as I took in his figure. He slept in just pants, with his hair untied. He had gained muscle, in his arms and I trailed my sights down his chest; the sun really brought out the purple in his hair that was over his shoulder.

**"Well now dear queen, what might you be thinking about?"** I heard him ask, and he leaned forward where our eyes met and I looked away.

**"Nothing,"** I pouted a bit and tightened my hair. I then heard him chuckle.

I began to get up but he was then behind me and pushed me to sit again. I blushed and looked at him through the mirror. His arms wrapped around my shoulders and leaned his head on mine; his golden eyes watched me as he nuzzled my hair and trailed his hands past my shoulders and went down my sides; I blushed and tried to get away but he held me there. His hands went under my shirt and gripped gently as they went up. I tensed and my breathing got faster; looking at him in the mirror, his eyes got darker and blush was on his cheeks. He nuzzled my neck and nipped gently. My blush darkened and when he looked at me through the mirror, our eyes met.

Sinbad pulled his hands back and I stopped myself from pouting since I enjoyed the feeling of his hands. I took a breath and got up but was then lifted in his arms and I was on the bed once again, staring up at him. Sinbad had a smirk that could make anyone blush; he entwined our fingers and closed the gap between us; well he would have if the door wasn't opened abruptly and Sharkkans voice yelling.

**"Sister! I want to go with you!"** is what we heard and, there a brief flash of annoyance in Sinbads eyes when he sighed and pulled away.

Fixing myself and my clothes I shook my head.

**"No Sharkkan, you are staying here,"** I said and got up.

Sinbad had gotten his shirt on and tied his hair. Sario then came to my room and grabbed my bags and walked away. Sighing to myself I hugged Sharkkan and smooshed his cheeks. 

**"You need to stay here Sharkkan. I don't know what the dungeon is going to be like, and I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt,"** I said, and he pouted but nodded. 

**"(Y/n), have you seen Sinbad?"** Ja'fars voice asked as he walked to my door, peeked in, and saw the said person.

**"Really Sinbad, she's trying to go to a dungeon,"** Ja'far commented, and Sinbad just smiled,

**"I was just giving her an I'll miss you present,"** he said cheerfully, I glared at him.

**"I'm going now. Sharkkan, listen to Rurumu, Sinbad, you too,"** I said and quickly left my room after grabbing Varon's metal vessel and securing the whip which housed Tanran. 

When I got to the entrance, the employees were wishing me luck and to be safe. Rurumu hugged me and pushed me forward. Stepping out, I took in the breeze and went to the ship. As I left I passed Mystras.

**"Be safe lady (Y/n)! I'll be here keeping an eye on things!"** he exclaimed and I smiled at him,

**"Thanks, Mystras! Be good alright!"** I said back and hurried to the ship. 

The crew had everything secured and just needed the signal to go. I took a breath and changed into Tanrans' full-body equip.

**"Alright, everyone! Let's go to a dungeon!"** I shouted, and everyone who heard me yelled in agreeance.

I took a deep breath and blew gently, causing the air to push the sails a bit faster than usual. When the boat got far enough out to sea, I hurried to it and landed on the deck. 

**"Queen, where are we headed?"** Sario's asked when I landed.

**"East. Don't worry, I'll guide us,"** I said reassuringly. 

I looked back to the island, and I saw a few of our friends waving us off, along with some of the workers. I smiled waved back, along with some of the crew. Going to a new dungeon will be an experience I looked forward to, and knowing Sinbad will be there when I got back.

~0o0o0~

The days passed slowly as we got closer to the dungeon; The crew was looking forward to it, but some weren't too keen on going in the dungeon. We got to a small island, and a very obvious structure was in the middle. 

**"Anyone who doesn't want to enter the dungeon can stay here! But if you do come along, you might not come back!"** I warned everyone, they looked hesitant.

**"You all can stay here, Sario, and I will go,"** I then said, and I heard the crew sigh in relief.

Chuckling to myself, Sario and I wandered to the dungeon. It was a short walk to it, and I looked around for signs of others that had entered. Sario and I got to the entrance, looked at each other and entered the dungeon; The familiar light engulfed us and we suddenly hit the ground. I groaned and turned over, then sat up slowly.

**"Sario?"** I asked and I heard him grunt as he got up from behind some rocks.

I looked around the dungeon, and it was dark until the walls caught on fire. I yelped and moved away as Sario got next to me. I took deep breathes and got up. We stood close to each other and continued to walk around. The flames were steadily flowing down the walls as we continued on. We got to an open area, the flames reached a rather large pond; the flames changing colors as it got near the water. My eyes were mesmerized by the flames, as they didn't vanish beneath the water. 

**"Queen, we need to walk across this to get to the other side,"** Sario said as he motioned to a small walk path along the wall.

**"I think we need to press against the wall, but you're a bit big Sario,"** I commented with a giggle.

Sario flicked my forehead and I pouted as I pressed against the wall first, and moved carefully. The walkway was above the pond, the flames almost reaching our feet, but didn't touch us. It was making me uneasy to move slowly, but if I went quicker, I would most likely fall into the pond of fire. As we continued on, we heard a low rumbling, and it wasn't pleasant. 

**"Oh no, please not while we're above the flaming pond,"** I whined and we continued, and luckily what we heard decided to attack after we crossed the pond.

**"It spits acid?!"** I shouted as I dodged the blue spit, which dissolved the rocks it hit.

**"Queen! Behind you!"** Sario exclaimed and I quickly took out my whip and caused a wind to blow away whatever was about to attack.

Sario and I fought the monsters of the dungeon, almost being eaten or being dissolved by acid spit were rather exhilarating, if not for the fact we came so I could conquer the dungeon. We continued on and kept close. 

**"Have we been going in circles?"** I wondered out loud, as we walked on.

**"Perhaps queen,"** Sario interjected and got a rock from the ground, and marked the wall we stood at.

**"If we pass this again, we'll go another way,"** he said, I nodded and we continued on.

I glared at the wall when I saw the marking. We stopped and continued on our way, in the other direction, but kept seeing the marking.

**"What are we doing wrong?!"** I shouted, my voice echoing through the cavern.

**"For a queen, you sure are loud,"** a soft voice whispered around us. 

Sario and I looked at each other, then around us.

**"You need to go up,"** the voice instructed, it was much deeper this time, but soft.

I was confused then looked up and glared at the ceiling; Sario looked up also and we both saw opening above us. Soon I was in his arms, he crouched down then we were high in the air. Sario managed to get into a cavern and set me down. We then began our walk once again, and this time the scenery changed as we continued. We hid away from the monsters in a secret cavern as they passed us. I was relieved to have the assistance of Sario since I knew I couldn't do it alone, but if I did try, I most likely would.

**"I think I'd be dead a lot sooner if not for you being here Sario,"** I mumbled with a smile and leaned on his shoulder while yawning.

**"You are strong my queen, you just hold yourself back. You saved me, and I knew if anyone were to be my master, it would be you,"** he replied and put his hand on my head, I leaned into it since it was comforting. 

**"Thanks for being my friend Sario,"** I mumbled, his low chuckle resonated through me.

**"No, thank you, queen, for being by my side,"** he whispered and I fell asleep against him...

I was woken up by a deep scream. Sario and I got up quickly, then peered out. 

Monsters spat at the newcomer, which I realized was part of the Imuchakk. I was confused at why they were here, but I couldn't think too much into it, as the monsters kept coming. Sario and I combined our strength and literally blew away the monsters. When we turned to the remaining monsters, they fled in fright and we sighed in relief. 

**"Are you alright?"** I asked the Imuchakk warrior, who sighed a bit and got up from his spot.

**"Thank you. It's embarrassing that a woman saved me, but you aren't an ordinary woman, you are (Y/n); the one who travels with Sinbad,"** he said, I nodded slowly, keeping my guard up.

**"I'm Ciralolo,"** he introduced himself and ran a hand through his short hair.

**"Well, you know me already. This is Sario,"** I said and gestured to Sario, who glared at Ciralolo a bit.

**"Come, queen, we need to continue on,"** Sario stated, and tugged me along.

**"Wait!"** Ciralolo ran over and kept up with him.

**"Sario, slow down a bit please,"** I said, and he stopped, which made me hit his back.

**"My apologies, queen,"** he said in an upset tone, I chuckled and patted his shoulder.

**"Please be nice, he could help us, probably,"** I reassured him and we continued on.

We continued on, and it was amusing to watch them both silently bickering. Making sure to take note of our surroundings, it was odd that it was suddenly quiet.

**"Sario, haven't you noticed something,"** I said as we continued on,

**"It's quiet,"** he stated, I nodded.

**"Isn't that a good thing?"** Ciralolo questioned as we kept walking.

" **Sometimes,"** I answered and soon we heard a familiar rumbling.

**"Oh not again,"** I sighed but the rumbling was louder and much closer. 

**"What's that light?"** Ciralolo asked, and we looked behind us, a bright light was gradually getting near.

**"What the hell..."** I said, and my eyes widened.

**"Is that fire?"** Ciralolo then asked, maybe to himself more than to us. 

  
**"RUN!"** Sario exclaimed and we began to run, the fire then sped up.

We ran as fast as we could, just barely keeping ahead of the fire and the monster within it. We stopped at a ledge, and on the other side was a door. I sighed in frustration.

**"Of course the door is on the other side!"** I kicked a rock, then looked behind, the fire getting closer.

" **We need to jump!"** I said, Sario nodded but Ciralolo shook his head,

**"Are you crazy?! There is no way we'd make it!"** he shouted, his voice echoing. 

**"Then hold onto Sario!"** I shouted back and changed into my djinn equip, to which Sario grabbed Ciralolo. 

We both nodded to each other and managed to get a slight running start before jumping off the ledge and the fire pouring off it. I used my wind to carry them to the other side and I landed next to them.

**"Wow, that is beautiful on you,"** Ciralolo complimented me, I blinked and looked away.

**"Thanks,"** I replied and changed back.

We went to the door and noticed it had two right-hand prints.

**"Well, good thing I wasn't alone,"** I nudged Sario as we put our hands on the doors.

**"I'll follow you wherever you go, queen,"** Sario said, and ruffled my hair.

I smiled and we pushed the door open together. We both sighed in relief as we recognized the treasure room. 

**"We made it here in record time, hopefully,"** I stated, Sario nodded.

**"So this is the treasure room?"** Ciralolo was amazed as we walked in.

**"More or less all treasure rooms look generally the same, but it goes with the djinn who resides in the dungeon,"** I explained to him.

**"Welcome to my dungeon!"** a voice exclaimed as suddenly flames came from the ceiling, onto the floor in droplets.

We watched as the flames spiraled down and then vanished to reveal the djinn.

**"I am the djinn of this dungeon, Sitri,"** the blue figure said.

Sitris' hair was black and went to his waist, and had gold strands in it, with bangles on his wrists that had gold chains wrapped around his waist, a gold choker on his neck which was attached to the chain on his waist, two rings hanging from the sides of lips; 

**"Well well well, if it isn't Tanran and Varon, two halves of a whole idiot,"** Sitri said as he chuckled and sat on the throne in the middle of the treasure room, but when he did, he changed into a woman.

**"You changed suddenly!"** Ciralolo was amazed as Sario shook his head,

**"It's nothing to change how I look,"** Sitri said while changing back to their male form.

**"What are you the djinn of?"** I asked, Sitri smiled and got close to me and held me in his arms,

**"I am the djinn of carnal love and earthly desires,"** Sitri whispered in my ear in her female voice.

I tensed as her hands roamed my figure.

**"M-must you fondle me?!"** I exclaimed and smacked her hands away as she giggled then flicked my forehead.

**"You are too cute,"** she said and smooshed my cheeks in her palms then pulled away then changed back to her male form.

**"Which is your true form?"** Ciralolo asked Sitri shrugged.

**"I am whatever I want to be,"** he said and went back to the throne.

**"Well, I am here to conquer your dungeon, Sitri!"** Ciralolo stated, Sitri yawned and shook his head,

**"No thank you. You, girl,"** Sitri said to me, and I blinked then got closer.

**"I acknowledge you as my queens' candidate, treat me well,"** he said with a wink and the treasure became its original form. 

I looked around and found a silver bracelet with heart-shaped jewels encrusted into it.

**"And you have impeccable taste, I'm going to love you,"** she said and kissed my cheek and I pouted as she went inside the bracelet.

**"Grab what you can!"** I shouted and used Tanrans wind to gather more treasure than we could before.

I was sitting on some sacks, along with Sario and Ciralolo, who was sulking. 

**"I can't wait to see this djinn equip,"** I said and the bracelet glistened as we left the dungeon.

When we got back, the crew decided to follow after and settle around the area; when we got back, they cheered and helped us get the treasure back to the ship.

**"You were gone for a week vice president!"** one said and was happy we got back.

**"Vice president, uh, who's that?"** another asked while pointing to Ciralolo, who was sulking and pouting.

**"I'll explain later,"** I said with a smile as we went to the ship.

**"Q-queen (Y/n)!"** Ciralolo yelled as we were finishing our preparations to leave.

**"I'm going with you! Back to Sindria!"** he stated, and I shrugged,

**"Alright, come on,"** I said and went to check on the cargo.

**"Just like that?!"** he was confused and followed me to the cargo bay.

**"Well, what did you expect? Me to say no?"** I asked and checked everything,

**"I heard you were a fierce warrior who has faced many monsters! Rurumu and Hinahoho spoke highly of you and Sinbad!"** he said to me and I shrugged once more.

**"It's been a long journey, now settle in, we'll be back in Sindria in a few days,"** I said with a smile and patted his should.

I sneezed and my head felt fuzzy for a minute before I shook my head and got my bearings.

**"Hey, (Y/n)? Huh, who are you?"** Ciralolo asked, I blinked and looked around wondering who he was talking to.

**"Uh, what Ciralolo?"** I asked, he blinked and soon his eye widened,

**"When did you become a man?!"** he yelled and I was confused and the noticed my hands, which were larger than before. I was confused and looked at my clothing, which changed also.

**"Hold on,"** I said, noticing my voice was deeper also. I went to a chest, rummaging through it, finding a mirror.

I looked in it and was surprised, the face was my own but not. It was much sharper and angular. 

**"SARIO! I CHANGED INTO A MAN!"** I yelled and ran out onto the deck, with Ciralolo in tow.

Oh, this was going to be fun to have. I heard Sitri chuckling in my head in both their forms, and knew it was going to be even more of a handful. I feel so bad for Sario now. Oh well~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts, comments concerns? 
> 
> It has been a while and I have gotten the motivation back to continue writing once again since this whole disaster of a year XD


	10. Just us two

The wind blew through my hair while the water splashed. Sitri giggled in my mind as I leaned against the railing. 

**"You really are an interesting one, I'm glad you'll be a queen,"** he said quietly in my head.

**"I can't wait to see everyone's faces when I change forms,"** I chuckled while taking breathes and picturing my male form.

**"You are a quick learner queen,"** Sitri said in her quiet voice,

**"I can't really slow down, or else I'll be left behind,"** I mumbled while stretching and looking myself over.

When I looked around, some of the crew was still surprised, while others chuckled and encouraged me to get stronger. Ciralolo and Sario seemed to butt heads at any given moment. Luckily with my new form, I managed to get in between them, as I was much taller and had more muscle on me. 

**"You are enjoying that form too much, queen,"** Sario commented as I borrowed one of his shirts and changed into my male form.

**"I never thought this would happen to me,"** I said while inspecting my facial features closely, then tying my hair up. 

**"Just don't get into trouble,"** he said while shaking his head, I chuckled.

I was surprised that my voice changed deeper with the form. I imagined my original form and I saw it change in an instant within the mirror.

**"Oh queen, you will catch everyone off guard,"** Varon commented within the mirror in my image.

**"I can't wait for everyone to see it, but I want to keep it a surprise,"** I said and looked back to Sario.

Sario was watching the mirror intently as Varon was talking to me. Varon chuckled then left the mirror.

**"He is unsettling,"** Sario commented, and I laughed while taking out my clothes.

**"He's not so bad,"** I replied and nudged him to the door.

**"We'll be home soon, so don't worry about it,"** I told him, then he left my room.

I changed my clothes and went to the deck. The sunset was pretty to watch, as the crew did their jobs. Our journey was fun thus far. Sario stood next to me and we just looked at the sunset.

**"The light makes your hair look like it's on fire,"** I commented with a smile, he blinked and chuckled.

The wind blew gently as the ship went through the water. 

**"There you are!"** Ciralolo's voice exclaimed, and we both looked behind us. 

**"What is it you need?"** Sario questioned him, he rolled his eyes and looked at me.

**"I need to know what to do when we get there,"** Ciralolo remarked, I blinked,

**"There isn't much really. We'll welcome you with open arms, you haven't done anything for us to question you,"** I said while stretching and yawning.

**"You should rest, queen,"** Sario suggested, I shook my head.

**"No, it's been forever since I watched the sunset with you,"** I nudged his shoulder, he nodded and sat on a crate.

**"Are you two together?"** Ciralolo questioned, and I laughed.

**"No, why would you think that?"** I asked while wiping a tear from my cheek.

**"You both are close and the trust between you both is astounding,"** he commented, 

**"Sario and I have a close bond, since we both saved each other, more or less,"** I explained to him; he nodded, but didn't look convinced.

**"Don't hurt yourself with thinking too much,"** Sario commented and watch the sun disappear below the horizon. 

The sky darkened and the stars twinkled in the vast sky. I sat beside him and stargazed for a while; before I knew it, I had fallen asleep and he had to carry me back to my room. My dreams were filled with colors and different people. I woke up when I felt eyes on me, the figure was an all too familiar one to me.

**"Yunan..."** I whispered with a tired smile.

**"Hello (Y/n), it's been a while,"** he whispered and sat on my bed, close to me.

**"Mhm, you look good,"** I said while sitting up and stretching.

The moonlight glimmered into my room, and it was as if Yunan was glowing. I couldn't take my eyes off him, and it was as if he was another worldly being. Yunan chuckled and stroked my hair, which brought me out of my gaze.

**"Sorry for staring,"** I mumbled and looked away,

**"I enjoy the fact you are looking at me, (Y/n),"** he said lifted a strand of my hair then kissed it. 

I blushed and tugged the covers up to hide my cheeks. Yunan smiled and looked out the window.

**"Why don't you come with me, (Y/n),"** Yunan said, I blinked and stared at him.

**"Yunan, I said I was going to be a queen. I'm not going to abandon my goal,"** I said to him with a firm voice.

He nodded at me and took my hand then. I was surprised my ability didn't show me anything.

**"But if you ever did decide to, know this, I'll be a whistle away,"** he said while lifting my hand and kissing it lightly. Pink rukh fluttered around my hand and I was confused.

**"Yunan, why are you so nice to me?"** I asked him, but he looked confused.

**"You are a special person, (Y/n), more than you realize,"** he said to me, now I was confused.

**"I'm not all that special; Sinbad on the other hand,"** I said to him, he shook his head.

**"You are special, not only to this life but to mine as well..."** he trailed off, which confused me even more.

**"Yunan...?"** I asked he had a bit of a troubled look in his eyes.

**"I know I shouldn't but...may I..."** he said to me, and I tilted my head in wonder.

**"You are so cute for your own good, you know that,"** he whispered to me, and my mind was suddenly filled with the soft sensation on my lips, which was his own.

I gasped and he entwined our fingers, slightly deepening the kiss. The feeling of heat rose in my cheeks. My eyes closed and I kissed him back, the feeling of being weightless flowed through me. Soon we pulled away from each other, and the realization hit me.

**"Yunan, I'm-i'm engaged to Sinbad...and I-i..."** I began, I felt tears form in my eyes.

**"Oh no. No (Y/n), it's my fault,"** Yunan said in a concerned voice while clasping my hand firmly and wiping the unfallen tears away.

**"I shouldn't have forced it on you; I would never want you to feel uncomfortable,"** he said dejectedly.

**"You are someone I never want to see sad, but the fact I made you sad, it hurts even more,"** he said in a low voice while tightening his grip on my hand.

Yunan sighed quietly and held my hand to his chest; I felt his heart beat faster, and he looked at me, his blue eyes staring into my own. It felt like forever until he got up from his spot, and set my hand on my lap. I was lost for words at the whole ordeal that happened just now, as the warmth of his hand faded from mine.

**"I never want you to be sad,"** Yunan continued and let out another sigh, I saw his shoulders lower and glanced at me.

His eyes shone in the moonlight, like the deepest part of the ocean, pulling me in. 

**"I'll wait forever for you, (Y/n),"** he said to me in a louder voice. 

The shock was the only emotion I felt as he knelt on the side of my bed and gave me a gentle smile.

**"Yunan...what?"** I wondered out loud and he held my hand in his once more.

**"I know Sinbad and you are together, which took me by surprise, but also I knew it was bound to happen,"** he said, as his thumb went over my knuckles, but moved the ring I wore a bit.

**"I'll be here whenever you need me. I could never leave you alone, even if I was ordered to,"** he said and kissed my hand once more then set it on the bed gently.

**"Sleep well (Y/n), be good now,"** he whispered and kissed my forehead softly.

Sleep enveloped my body as I was tucked in. Yunan's low humming filled my mind, along with him stroking my hair gently, and another kiss on my cheek. My dreams were filled with an open field, the sun shining brightly, with Yunan at my side. It was a nice dream to have...

~0o0o0~

The rest of our journey was uneventful, besides Ciralolo getting attacked by seagulls. The sight of Sindria was one I enjoyed to see. As we neared, I could tell a crowd began to form. 

**"So this is Sindria?"** Ciralolo asked, I nodded and changed my form.

**"Prepare to be amazed,"** I chuckled and looked to the crew, that began to talk excitedly.

**"Alright, everyone! We are almost home! Let's get everything prepared!"** I shouted with the help of Varon to amplify my voice.

The sun was close to setting as we continued on. For the remainder of the time, I helped with whatever I could, all the while, the joy I felt of how everyone would react to my male form was one I couldn't wait to see. I chuckled as I put the remainder of my things in my chest and left my room again. When I got on the deck, the crew was still talking amongst each other in excited tones.

We were gone for about 2 weeks, and I'm sure they all wanted to see their families once again. As we continued, I looked at the bracelet which housed Sitri. When we got to the island, the sun had begun to set, and everyone helped unload the treasure we collected. I noticed the ones I expected, weren't there. 

**"King Sinbad and the others have been busy with the island modifications as of late, Vice president,"** one of the workers explained when I asked. I nodded at them, then sighed in relief and disappointment.

**"Queen, head back first,"** Sario said and I pouted.

**"No, I want to help unload,"** I said, but he stopped me.

**"Don't worry, we have that one to help out now,"** he said while gesturing to Ciralolo who was helping out. 

**"And didn't you want to give them a surprise?"** he then asked, I blinked and smiled.

**"Thanks, Sario,"** I said then changed into Varons djinn equip and went to my room.

Luckily I managed to get in without anyone noticing me. When I got there, I sighed in relief and took off my shoes. I went to my bathroom and lit a lot of candles. When the water flowed into the tub, I poured a bath oil that smelled like the sea. I got in and sighed happily, then relaxed into the water. Glancing out the window, the sun had fully set, and the stars shone brightly along with the moon. After my bath, I snuggled into bed with one of the books I received from Barbarossa, even if I didn't like him, the books were useful. 

Blowing out the candles with Tanrans wind, I fell asleep. At some point in the night, I hadn't realized someone joined me until I was being thrown off my bed, crashing into the small table in my room.

**"What the hell?!"** I shouted, not realizing my voice deeper.

**"Who are you, and what have you done with (Y/n)?!"** the voice shouted, and I realized it was Sinbad, in just pants and his hair undone.

**"You idiot! It's me!"** I said until he scoffed.

**"No, (Y/n) is a voluptuous woman! While you're a plain guy!"** he shouted, and soon my door was thrown open and everyone else came in.

I facepalmed at the realization of what happened and the sudden images appearing in my head at what was going to happen if they didn't stop being idiots.

**"What is going on?!"** Ja'far exclaimed and looked at me, and I could see him tense.

**"Well if anyone is going to attack me, you will feel my wrath,"** I said in a serious voice.

I was lucky enough that the staff Varon resided in fell with me; I grabbed it and changed into the djinn equip, only this time, it was a male version of it.

**"Wait, only lady (Y/n) is able to wield Varon, but that's a man..."** Mystras commented in confusion. 

**"Well, at least the majority of you are in here,"** I sighed, Sitris laughter echoed in my mind once again.

**"Explain yourself,"** Hinahoho said, on edge, but that's to be expected.

**"Well I just got back from the dungeon, and the djinn is able to change forms, hence this,"** I explained while gesturing to my current male form.

**"How do we know you aren't lying,"** Sinbad responded, and that irritated me.

**"Alright then. I'm going to humiliate you while proving myself,"** I said then moved quickly and managed to pin him with my arms after my djinn equip vanished.

I was happy to be taller than him for once, he glared at me and I chuckled.

**"The fact this is happening is rather humorous,"** I whispered to him, and suddenly kissed him while using my sight to show him the past.

I didn't realize it until I pulled away when I was looking up at him; I pouted and looked at my hands realizing they were back to their original form.

**"Aw, I'm a woman again,"** I mumbled, and Sinbad was suddenly hugging me.

**"Never do that again, please,"** he said, and his voice was low. 

I looked over and saw the others, who were blushing and looking away.

**"Only mystras was smart enough to put the pieces together,"** I said with a smile, which he smiled back.

**"(Y/n), please explain in the morning,"** Ja'far said and walked out, with the others in tow.

Once the door was closed, it was just Sinbad and I. Sinbad sighed and pulled away then stared down at me while pouting.

**"Well, I'm waiting,"** I said to him, he tilted his head,

**"You threw me to the table,"** I pointed out with a blank expression, he looked away embarrassed.

**"I'm sorry,"** he hung his head and looked away. 

I sighed and pulled away from him then got back on my bed. I looked at him, and he looked back then got on the bed with me. It was a bit of awkward silence before I started laughing at fell over. Sinbad pouted and kept his eyes on me.

**"How did it feel to kiss a guy?"** I laughed and sat up once more.

**"Don't bring it up,"** he pouted more, and I laughed more.

I scooted next to him, then hugged him close to me. Sinbad wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck. I chuckled and kissed his cheek. 

**"Don't worry, I won't change into my male form, but if you make me mad, I will,"** I said and moved the stray hairs out of his face.

**"I hope you don't do that for our wedding,"** he said, and I looked at him.

**"Right, we're getting married,"** I said, the thought seemed odd to me.

**"We have a year until our wedding,"** he then said and kissed my neck. 

I blushed and flicked his cheek which he pouted.

**"No, you threw me at a table,"** I said and pulled away.

He pouted and crossed his arms. As I was about to go to sleep, I was suddenly scooped up into his arms. I blushed and stared at him. Sinbads' gold eyes glowed gently with the moonlight, and he smiled gently at me. 

**"You are beautiful, you know that,"** he said and pressed his forehead to mine.

**"I'm not giving in to you,"** I said, he nuzzled my cheek.

**"I can't appreciate my wife?"** he retorted and held my hands in his own.

**"We aren't married yet idiot,"** I said and he pressed his lips to my hand.

Pink rukh fluttered around us, and I watched them go out the window. 

**"I may not have told you before, but I want you to be my first and only wife,"** Sinbad said to me, and I could tell he was serious.

**"That's your choice,"** I said and chuckled while our fingers were entwined.

**"All I want is you and your love,"** he said to me while getting off the bed with me in his arms.

I was confused until he grabbed the sword which housed Baal and changed into his full-body djinn equip. Soon he left out the window with me in his arms and I held onto him. Sinbad took up to the very top of the small palace we resided in. There was a small ledge, and he set me down, then he changed back to his regular form.

**"This is nice. The moon up high, the sea below, you next to me, as beautiful as any treasure,"** Sinbad said to me in a low voice.

I blushed and hit his arm. Sinbad chuckled and wrapped an arm around me.

**"I hate you,"** I said, his chest rumbled and kissed my cheek.

**"This view is just for us, we can come here whenever we want,"** he explained and kept me close.

We spent part of the night above the kingdom of Sindria. The warm breeze blew around us as if welcoming our presence. The two of us were moving forward with our lives, and next year, it would continue forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this book, the last one might be shorter, but hopefully not.


End file.
